An Alliance
by FinalXFantasy91
Summary: Conan and company has made many contacts with the BO but none has brought them closer to their downfall. So when an suggestion from Ai, to ally themselves with the Strongest Mafia, Conan didn't know what to say... until they entered the room as transfer students in his school! Here comes an unlikely alliance b/w the Vongola and DC crew! Careful not to fall behind! sorry I.P.
1. Premonition?

**A Thought of Alliance**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to respective authors. Story line is my own. **

**Chapter 1: Premonition?**

There are times that Conan didn't like the idea of alliances. With the CIA, FBI, or the police he is okay with, except for his identity of course; As well as other detectives, especially with his Osakan friend/rival, Hattori Heiji, and occasional appearing British Detective, Hakuba Saguru. An alliance with Phantom thieves, meaning the elusive Kaitou Kid, isn't that bad considering the battle of wits are involved and him as a likable character. The unpleasantly of allying with a member of the Black Organization, such as Vermouth, is something that he didn't like, but she was a strange woman keeping him and Ai hidden from other members with the excuse of wanting to get out. However, out of all that, for some reason what he was facing right now was way more unsettling than all the other alliances combined.

Why? Well this is because he heard something that he never expect from the one person that never wanted alliances from the beginning.

"What?" Haibara, formally known as Miyano Shiho and Sherry from the Black Organization, asked with a halfhearted leer to the Edogawa Conan, also formally known as the famous detective Kudo Shinichi, staring at her in surprise with gaping mouth.

"It's just that… I never thought of you as a person that would like alliances," Conan said going back to work on getting the third grade homework onto the table and putting the books into the desk as the kids around him talked about the new Kamen Yaiba show that came on yesterday.

"Ah-la, who said I opposed alliances," she said back doing the same as well as a Journal book.

"Now that I think about it, no one," Conan said already dreading the slow and easy day. He took out more papers with other complicated equations of math fit for a high school student and worked on them quickly before class starts and others start noticing the complicated equation with X's and Y's.

"Then what's the problem?" she tossed back taking a seat and began to scribble into the book, which he suspects is about the APTX drug development.

"How about _who_ you have in mind to make allies with?" the young detective followed up finishing one page of the two, back-to-back, worksheets of the algebra classes he was missing out in his original school.

"If I told you, you wouldn't like it," she said turning the page and continued to write.

"Why's that?" he questioned again with a curious expression already done and putting it back into his bag.

"Because they're _their_ enemies," she said closing the book and also put it back into her bag.

"Allying with the FBI?" he said confused knowing that they were the only ones that knew about this organization, "They know the danger so I don't mind?"

"I'm not talking about anybody working for the American government," she said sighing waiting for the trio kids that make up the rest of the Detective Boys come into the room.

"Then who?" he said not liking the direction the conversation was getting.

"You can say they are like _them_," yup he was definitely not liking the direction this conversation was going at all; "They also work out of sight of the police."

"Oi, you're not talking about some other organization should be allied with us, are you?" Conan's eyes widening at the suggestion.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about," she said with closed eyes as the trio of the Detective Boys entered the room.

"Are you crazy or are you serious?" he questioned staring at her not listening the good mornings the trio were greeting him with.

"Serious, but don't worry they aren't that bad," Ai smirked opening her eyes to look at him, "You can also call them justice within the underworld,"

"That doesn't change the fact that, whatever group you're talking about, is dangerous, especially when they are enemies of _our_ enemy," Conan mumbled eyeing the kids talking to the other classmates.

"That's true, but I believe that this group is much more of a help than you think."

"And why is that?"

"Because this group is the head of almost _all_ the underground resources," Ai smiled as the boy almost fell out of his chair.

"W-What _kind_ of _organization_ are we talking about here," Yup this was getting to the worst part of the conversation ever. Ai didn't speak just looked at him with amusement waiting. Conan's eye twitched at the silence understanding the unheard comment she wanted. With a struggling effort he smiled sweetly, "Please can you tell me, Haibara? (_She's so going to get this later.)_"

"Alright, since you asked so nicely…" she paused again just to annoy the teen-now-child boy, "They are the _most_ influential _mafia_ in the world, from what I heard anyways, and strangely enough they have the most legitimate businesses out there." She opened one eye towards the boy who was staring like somebody dropped the atomic bomb.

Like after the bomb there is the silence. And after the silence is… "ARE YOU CRAZY!?" he yelled immediately slamming his hand to stand up making everyone stop at what they were doing and turn their attention towards Conan. When he finally realized what he did he laughed and waved them off saying it was nothing. Most shrugged and went back to their 'work', but three pair of knowing eyes were still watching him. Once everyone, excluding the Detective Boys now walking towards them, but was stopped by another potential 'client', and was looking away, he leaned over to continue the conversation in a low whisper, "Haibara, seriously… the mafia!"

"I told you that you wouldn't like it," Haibara said quietly with her eyes closed, inwardly enjoying the response she got from her 'test subject', "As I said before though, they are a vigilant group. They don't do illegal even though they do have to avoid authorities. The only reason polices are after them is the destruction they leave behind."

"How do you know about them then?" Conan asked perplexed by the idea running in her head.

"When I was in _that _group I heard rumors about them, so I went to their city to see what makes them so amazing to piss _those_ guys off," she smiled at her choice of words that she doesn't use often.

"And…?" he pushed wanting the rest of her suggestions out in the open.

"From what I saw you wouldn't believe who is leading them," she said with a smile again making him twitch at the idea.

"We are supposed to be teenagers in a tiny body so try me. Are we working with some guy that is overzealous about helping others?" he said getting the feeling that what she will say next will be another bomb on him.

"No," she said looking at him again, "A young kid along with other kids."

"What… kids…? Seriously… they're kids?!" the atomic bomb again set off but imploded into itself.

"Well from five years ago they were, but they should be in around our age before…" she didn't need to continue.

"A-And how do you expect to contact these people?" he asked looking at her crazily.

"…Don't know." That did the trick as she smiled. Conan had now fallen off the desk.

"OI!" he exclaimed getting back up using the edge as his leverage.

"You can't complain when I was still part of _them_ and just expectedly approach them and kindly ask 'can I have your contact information so that I can get out of the organization' do you?" she said leering at him.

"Then what's the point of alliance talk when you can't contact them?" he sighed that his mind was starting to agree to this matter of alliance.

"It just came too thought a few minutes ago. I don't know why but I had to talk about it to you…" she said her eyes wondering to the front.

Conan was about to say more but before he could three bodies covered his view of the shrunken scientist making him look up at three kids with excited expressions.

"Conan-kun, guess what!?" Ayumi, the small girl with a pink headband bouncing up and down at him, started as the two boys just smiled with excitement.

"W-what is it Ayumi?" Conan asked back still having the shock in his system.

"There's going to be two new transfer students coming in!" Genta exclaimed.

"Transfer students?" he blinked perplexed on why someone would transfer in so late into the semester.

"Two boys! But from what I heard they came down from Italy!" Mitsuhiko said with such awe.

"Italy?" Ai repeated, making them turn in her surprise but didn't get an answer as the teacher came in.

"Alright class, have a seat!" Kobayashi-sensei said as all the students ran to their seat to get ready for the new day in school. The three Detective Boys did so as well with excitement still on their faces waiting for the upcoming introduction. Two 'not-so-much-like-kids' glanced at each other, and then faced forward. The teacher smiled at their attention then continued, "We have two new students coming into our class today… please come in!"

Once those words left her mouth two kids indeed came in with the appearance so unexpected of Ai that her eyes widened, from what Conan could see out of the corner of his eyes that is.

"Ohayō-gozaimasu!" the brunette boy with gravity-defying hair smiled brilliantly at all the students, "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. It's nice to meet you!"

When the next introduction didn't come, the already introduced boy elbowed the silver-long-but-short-haired one next to him wearing Goth-themed shirt. The boy's green eyes looked at the other for a moment before turning back his gaze to the students in the seats, "Gokudera Hayato."

The teacher smiled and explained their circumstance, but Conan didn't hear it as Haibara called out to him quietly.

"Edogawa-kun…"

"What's wrong?" Conan said eyeing her confused by her expression of wide eyes staring at the two transfer students.

She turned with a sort of forced smile as if she didn't want to believe it, "It seems my prediction came true…"


	2. After School Meeting

**Sorry guys! It took me a while to make sense of this part. I didn't know what to do or say so I just wrote it. Then I just kept going in and editing, taking things out, etc. Anyways, please tell me how it is because it is my first time doing crossovers.**

**Oh, and before I forget:**

**I do not own anything! DC and KHR characters do not belong to me! Love them but can't exactly have them… except in my fantasies!**

**Chapter 2: After School Meeting**

Lunch time had arrived and kids were already swarming around the two transfer students. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta were trying get closer to get to know them, but they couldn't even get through the density of kids. Disappointed, they went back to where Conan and Ai were sitting to eat their lunch, eyeing the chaos of students.

"Conan-kun, what's wrong?" Ayumi asked getting in front of his view making him blink and look up at the child-friend.

"Ah, it's nothing," Conan replied as he went back to facing his bento lunch made by Ran.

"I bet Conan-kun is also interested in talking with Sawada-san and Gokudera-san," Mitsuhiko explained as he started eating his bento.

"And share his lunch with us!" Genta exclaimed grabbing the second layer of his boxed lunch.

"He's not like you, Genta-kun," the other boy replied starting a confrontation of reasons.

"Though their lunch seems more extravagant than an average child lunch," Ai concluded ending their match.

"Your right," Conan said as he eyed the two bringing out an elegant black box from within silken sheets and started eating as he talked formally to each question thrown at them, "And act much too 'adult-ish' than average."

"Doesn't that remind you of someone?" Ai questioned sarcastically to the other three.

"IT'S CONAN-KUN!" they chimed in harmony with a laugh making the shrunken detective's eye twitch with a bemused half smile.

"_Oi, aren't you guys forgetting one other person?" _he thought as they started talking amongst themselves.

"Sawada-kun, Gokudera-kun," Kobayashi-sensei called out from the entrance making all of the students to look up. Conan's senses started to spike as he felt something was out of place from the teacher as Tsuna and Gokudera made their way to the door. Just as the brunette was through the doorframe he turned slightly meeting his eye. A small smile was played on his face; a smile that was unlike any of the other smiles he saw during class and 'the interrogation'. His gaze held something… like he knew what was going thru his head.

A couple of seconds later it was hidden behind the door leaving the faux-child to stare at the door. At first he attempted to eat, trying to ignore his thoughts of probable over-reaction. However, another minute with his alarms still at high, his decision was made; he packed his untouched bento, and headed towards the door.

"Conan-kun, where are you going?" Ayumi asked eyeing him in curiosity drawing the attention of the others.

"Ah… toilet!" he responded quickly then out of the room. The three just shrugged and continued talking again about the new show coming out as Ai ate silently, knowing the full nature of the excuse.

It didn't take long for him to find the teacher, however the brunette or the silver-headed boys weren't with her as he approached. "Conan-kun, what are you doing out of the classroom?" she asked going down to his eyelevel, "You should go back and eat lunch before the bell chimes."

"But Kobayashi-sensei, Sawada-kun and Gokudera-kun was called out by you and haven't come back" he whined but she blinked in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Conan-kun? I haven't gone to the classroom since I left you guys to your lunch," the question in her voice was clear and truthful making him realize that something was really amiss. With a hard stare he observed her appearance to the one he remembered from the call in. A jolt of realization hit him when he looked at her face. The teacher was wearing makeup _during_ the pick-up.

"_There's no indication of her washing her face if she went to the bathroom to remove the make-up. In fact, she wasn't even wearing any since she entered the classroom this morning. So if it wasn't Kobayashi-sensei, then who…?" _he didn't get a chance to think about it when down the hallway the two said boys were walking up to them.

"Kobayashi-sensei," Tsuna spoke up from behind. She quickly turned to look at the arrival of the new students.

"Oh, Tsunayoshi-kun, Hayato-kun, you were really out of the classroom," she blinked in surprise, "Did you go to the bathroom?"

"Yes," he lied with his smile, "But we kind of got lost getting to the classroom," he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Then Conan-kun here can take you back, right Conan-kun?" she asked sweetly like to all of her kids.

"Hai!" the shrunken detective replied childishly, as his inner world just wanted to cry that his acting as a child has dramatically increased since the beginning of his ordeal.

"Alright you three go on; I have some more paper's to grade so tell the others that class will start when I get back. Till then you guys have free time," she said then headed back down the hall to the teacher's lounge. The trio watched until she was out of site when they looked at each other.

"So, can I ask who it that so kindly took you two out of the classroom was, Sawada-san," Conan asked readying to go for his sneakers for any attack. Gokudera's sea green eyes narrowed noticing the sudden change of atmosphere and started reaching into his pockets until the other's hand stopped him.

"There's no need for violence," Tsuna said looking at his friend then back to Conan, the childish look completely gone from their face, "I do not want trouble on the first day of our arrival. And to answer to that question, that person disguised himself to talk to me."

"That person must have not observed her properly because she doesn't wear make-up," Conan smirked.

"Kufufufu, but that was what Tsunayoshi-kun wanted," a voice appeared out of nowhere startling him.

"W-what the?" the faux child looked around to see anyone but couldn't. Then, as immediate as the voice started, a face appeared in front of him making him jump back in surprise. Odd eyes, of blue and red, stared at him with a smirk, "H-how did you-?"

"You… I thought you left!" Gokudera growled, dropping all body-motions of being a child, cutting Conan's surprise off.

The other just looked down at the glaring-silver-haired child and chuckled again with a tempting stare, "Kufufu, I wonder what you can do in that body right now, Haya-chan."

"Do you want to try it Pineapple! And stop it with that nickname!"

"Stop fighting this instant you two," Tsuna's voice lowered a few octaves making it deeper and commanding. If the three of the detective boys heard it, they would say it would rival that of Conan's serious one. The two were still itching to go at each other's throats but did as they were told. Tsuna sighed in relief then looked at the boy still gapping at the suddenly appeared man, "I know that you have a lot of questions at the moment, Edogawa-san, but that will have to wait after school… along with Haibara-san. I have something important to discuss with you two," his gaze then met the purple haired man. Another quirk of his grin and a shrug, he disappeared again.

The child expression came back on and he grabbed the detective's wrist, as well as Gokudera's, "We better get to class!"

He didn't even resist the tug as he was led to the classroom just in time for the bell to ring. As asked, Tsuna spread the words of what Kobayashi-sensei had them to relay. It wasn't long after that the kids started to swarm the two again.

Conan only went to his seat in silence, his head still trying to wrap around the trick the pineapple man had done. He didn't realize that he was being called when he was finally hit on the head. "Ouch what was that for Haibara?" the detective glared at the woman next to him.

"That's what I want to know," she said coolly then pressed closer, "What happened? You seemed to be preoccupied when you came back with them."

"Let's just say that I had a trick played on me," Conan replied only getting a confused look before he started again, "They want to talk to us after class so we have to make an excuse for the kids to get off of our tail today."

"So they showed you their true character then," she said in a knowing expression, "I'm surprised that you didn't beat them up first."

"Yeah well I didn't have a chance to…" he sighed, laying his head on the desk with arms outstretched towards the edge, "I'm beat now, so wake me up when the teach gets in."

"Eh? Wait a-" but too late she didn't get to even retort when she saw his evened breathing.

**After school….**

"Ne, ne, can I call you Tsunayoshi-kun?" Ayumi chirped as she and the two other boys followed behind her to talk to the two new transfer students, finally.

"Tsuna is fine… umm…" he looked at her in contemplation.

"You can call me Ayumi!" she then motioned to the boys behind her, "This is Genta-kun," he boasted a great hello, "And Mitsuhiko-kun," he shyly rubbed the back of his head as if he had seen something embarrassing. She then pushed the two apart to reveal the other two behind them. "Lastly Ai-chan and Conan-kun!" she finished pulling them up by the arm each, "And we are…"

"The Detective Boys!" the trio kids answered.

Conan looked at the boy who was also eyeing them quickly before smiling brightly again catching him off guard.

"Che, I don't see any reasons for introductions when we were already introduced in the first place," the silver haired boy said irritatingly next to the brunette. Tsuna looked at the boy and his attitude quickly went to fluster as he got up quickly, "Sorry Jyuudaime, I didn't mean to be rude!" The brunette slapped a hand onto his face showing signs that it was supposed to be forbidden to say that name.

"'Jyuudaime'?" Genta tilted his head in confusion, "Why are you calling Tsuna by that for… E-Ecodera-san?"

"It's Go-ku-de-ra… and I have my reasons bald-spot-boy," Gokudera growled moving his hands to his pockets and was about to pull out something when Tsuna's hand stopped him like the last time.

"Hayato-kun, remember your promise," he said calm but dangerously as Conan could see as a gleam of a leader giving orders to his subordinate. Gokudera sighed gritting his teeth and sat back in his chair with a thump and feet on his desk. "Sorry, Genta-kun, my friend is still in his jetlag."

The larger boy muttered something inappropriate under his breath as he eyed the silver haired boy but immediately started jumping up and down when something stomped on his foot.

"What was that for Mitsuhiko!?" Genta yelled at the freckled child giving each other glares.

"You can't be violent every time Genta-kun,"

"That's right Genta-kun, so you should apologize to the two of them," Ayumi said putting her hands on her hips like her mother always did if she was lecturing about something, "Violence will only get you more into trouble."

"I got it," he pouted then turned towards the transfer students, "Sorry."

"That's alright, Hayato-kun is just always like this," Tsuna thumb-pointed towards the silvered head, who was blushing at the comment.

"Now that we have apologized, I have some new information!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed excitedly grabbing Genta's and Ayumi's attention, "A Kamen Yaiba scene is being produced at Beika Park! I just passed by the area this morning when I was coming to school!"

"What really!? Why didn't you say anything during lunch?!" the both of them yelled together excitedly.

"I thought it would be better news since then, we can go their right away! So? Do you guys want to go see the production…?"

"Let's go, let's go!" Ayumi cheered then turned to the two transfer students, Conan, and Haibara.

"Ah, sorry but we can't," Tsuna replied remorsefully, "We promised to get home after school was over."

Ayumi's face fell then turned towards the other two who also smiled sadly; well Conan at least did, "Sorry Ayumi, Ran-nee-chan wanted me home early too. We're going out of town today for another case."

"And Hakase is also taking me to a science convention down in Hokkaido, so he wants me back early as well," Haibara finished making the girls face droop even more.

"Che… You two always get to go out of Beika," Genta grumbled then turned his head up to a scowl, "Fine we'll go to Beika Park ourselves and see Kamen Yaiba up close. Come on Mitsuhiko, Ayumi!"

"Y-yeah," Mitsuhiko replied a little downhearted as he followed out the door.

"See you later," Ayumi answered downheartedly and followed with the same disappointment on her face.

Once the trio was gone Tsuna turned towards the two remainders of the detective boys. They waited a few more minutes for the rest of the kids were out before the masks of 'childlikeness' fell from their faces. The only one that didn't change was the smile on Tsuna's face and Gokudera's usual scowl.

"So, what is it?" Conan asked defensively, "What reason is there for this after-school meet up?"

"Getting down to the point I see," Tsuna said calculatingly as if he had rehearsed the words many times, "Well then I will come out and say it… We want an alliance…"


	3. Another Time and Another meeting

**Chapter 3: Another Time and Another meeting**

"An alliance…? Are you serious?" Conan blinked in surprised at how the conversation seemed to continue off from that morning with Ai; this time, with an additional two. The shrunken detective glanced at her, hoping that what the burnet- boy had said was sinking into her scientific brain. He only laughed mentally at her silence, staring coolly and composed at the males.

Going back to looking at the two who were now completely out of character in their small bodies. Instead of the usual fidgets or attention disorders that kids usually possess at the age of seven, this one was similar to himself and Ai; composed, patient, and silent. There was also the aura around the two was that of a noble or someone close to a leader.

"_Though, that was established when we were passing notes earlier in class,"_ Conan sighed remembering the longest note-passing-argument in his life when class began again with Ai glaring at his direction on every pass backs.

"We are very serious, Edogawa-kun… or would you rather I call you by your real name…" he lowered his voice to that of a breath but the detective could clearly hear it, which made the detective tighten his fist, "Kudo-san…?"

"I see you did your research," Conan complimented though his eyes darted around the room for the closest exit if things got nasty, "But should I really trust the words from a mafia's boss?"

"You get information pretty quickly, but I assure you, I don't lie. However there are times when it is necessary," he looked at him with clear and honest eyes catching him off guard.

Conan continued to look through the chocolate eyes seeing if anything he said was just winning words and would look away if it was a lie. But the burnet did not turn his glance, only to continue staring back at the others blue eyes. When several minutes passed, Conan sighed in defeat, "Fine, I believe you and yes I will join up with… whatever the plan you made up."

"Really?" Tsuna asked once more still in his serious mode, "Once you agree there is no turning back, so are you sure?"

"Once he agrees he doesn't go back on his words, Sawada-san," Ai said finally out of her silent phase, "After all, he wouldn't survive this long without making these sorts of choices."

"Oi, oi, what's that supposed to mean?" Conan retorted, "If I remember correctly you were the one insistent on this alliance agreement." Again he remembered the passing note convers.

"That was just a test on your determination of disagreement, but look at you bowing so easily," Ai teased modestly as she chuckled.

"Alright, it's final then!" Tsuna suddenly yelled in a cheerful manner surprising the two bickerers at his sudden change in demeanor, "Finally I don't have to act all serious anymore!"

"You did really well, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera commented doing the same. Tsuna just smiled back at his friend in a true manner but turned realizing that the two were still there. Sheepishly he looked at them with a slight blush, Gokudera just scoffed but a light dust of red was still visible on his face, "Ahahaha sorry, but I was quite nervous since I wasn't sure how to talk with you guys so directly, hence the serious mode." He quickly took the both of their hands breaking them out of their spell of stupor, "Again let me introduce myself, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tenth boss of the Vongola. Nice to meet you!"

"And I'm Gokudera Hayato, Right-hand man and Storm Guardian," the other introduced proudly.

"Umm…" Conan hesitated looking around making sure no adults in the hallways would hear before saying anything, "Kudo Shinichi aka. Conan Edogawa."

Silence followed suit. Conan looked at the girl next to him who was keeping her mouth shut. He knew what was going through her mind. She did say that she would like to remain as Haibara from the moment she had shrunk. He eyed her until their eyes met. She glared at him then to the two with only five words, "Haibara Ai... end of story."

"Haibara…"

She looked off not wanting to lose to the gaze of the insightful detective. But, however she tried to ignore it two more gazes were burning their gazes at her. With defeated sigh she finished off her introduction, "Formal chemist for the B.O. agent, Miyano Shiho…"

"Good, everyone has been introduced!" Tsuna said happily but it disappeared as he suddenly felt the familiar presence.

"Kufufufu, I hope you haven't forgotten about me, Tsunayoshi-kun," the voice said next to his ear.

"Hiiiee!" Tsuna quickly did a 180 and fell backwards holding his ear as a man appeared out of nowhere. Conan and Ai jumped in surprise at both the sudden scream Tsuna made and the sudden appearance of a man (Ai).

"Mukuro, you still haven't left you bastard!" Gokudera yelled pulling out several dynamites again.

"Ahh! Hayato, no explosions please!" Tsuna pleaded getting up next to the bomber, "I don't want any more paperwork added to the pile I have already!" Gokudera growled but did put them away as asked.

"Kufufufu, thank you Tsunayoshi-kun," the man with purple hair smirked towards Conan and Ai, introducing himself with a slight bow, "I'm Rokudo Mukuro, male-half-Mist Guardian and Illusionist."

"N-nice to meet you," Conan said his mind going around in circles trying to figure out the trick to the disappearing and appearing act.

"So what is the verdict, Mukuro?" Tsuna asked but seemed to be a little nervous to him, "Did the others get to their location?"

"Everything is going according to the plan it seems," Mukuro replied shrugging slightly, "Though I would appreciate it if you didn't use me as a transceiver."

"S-sorry," Tsuna said sheepishly again with a smile, but it seemed more forceful, "But I wouldn't have left my phone back at base if it wasn't for a certain someone." A noticeable shudder and quick glances around the room told Conan/Shinichi that whoever it was, was someone he didn't like the most.

"If that is all then I will be taking my leave," without another word he dissipated in a cloud of purple mist. A sigh of relief escaped from the young bosses lips as the last of the smoke disappeared.

"Umm, what plans is going on now?" Conan asked thru his headache of breaking the illusion down.

"Ah, there will be more people involved in this alliance," Tsuna said returning to his cheerful self.

"More?" Ai questioned an eyebrow rose as she gripping her sleeves in their crossed position.

"If you're curious onto whom, you can meet us at this address tomorrow, since it's a holiday," he then passed them a piece of paper to Ai, "I can also go into more details on what is going on and why the contact for this alliance. This is also easier for me as I don't have to explain it several times."

"Why not just tell us who _they_ are and what's going on _now_?" Conan questioned once again as a feeling that the 'they' were much closer to home.

"Sorry, even though I invited them it doesn't mean they _will_ come. So it's just best that I keep the identities secret. Also, the plans are too detailed to say in a place that will close soon," Tsuna said then started for the door with Gokudera, still searing at Mukuro's continuous appearance, "We'll see you tomorrow!" With that they disappeared down the hall and out of school.

"Jyuudaime, shouldn't you have told them about the others that will be involved," Gokudera asked the smiling brunette as they walked down the streets, "He seems to be friends with them."

"Now Hayato, if I did that he would think that I am threatening him to join," Tsuna simply said as he continued down the streets.

"You've thought of everything so thoroughly, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera gleamed, his mood back to his usual self of admiration.

"Hayato, didn't I say to call me Tsuna this morning?" he asked but realized it was a mistake as the other started to apologize continuously. Tsuna managed to stop his ranting of 'dishonor' and 'broken promises' as they turned down an alleyway where a black limo was parked. They entered it without another word and it drove off down the road.

**At the same time**

"Well what do you think? They were completely unexpected right?" Ai asked opening the paper in her hand to study it as Conan continued to look at where the two exited.

"Yeah, but didn't you say they were the same age as us? How the heck did they get shrunk? Unless they were also drugged, but that would be unlikely since they should be the main part of the Mafia right?" he turned towards her realizing she wasn't answering back. To his surprise she was fixated on the paper, her eyes hidden behind her bangs. Curious he looked over her shoulders and quickly did a double take rubbing his eyes to make sure that he was reading it correctly.

"Oi, oi, are you serious…" Conan said bewildered that what he was seeing was actually the one place he was not expecting. Because on that piece of paper was the address to _his_ home… The Kudo's Home…

**Back to this morning**

It was bright, and a certain young man was yawing as he walked down the familiar streets of his neighborhood to school. It was nice, but it clearly was too early. Though he could have slept in, he couldn't miss practice again after running off to work on another case yesterday. So it was out of the question when there was another tournament next month. He was yawing for the fifth time before he was hit on the head making him bite his tongue.

"Ahou, what do ya' think you're doin'! I bit my tongue because of ya'!" Heiji yelled sticking his tongue out at his childhood friend glaring intently at him.

"You're the Ahou, Ahou! Ya' forgot ta' call me yesterday!" Kazuha argued twisting her head to the side in a pout, "I thought that ya' were dead!"

"Where ya' that worried?" he said teasingly as he went close to her face making her blush.

"Ahou!" she started chasing him swinging her bag hopping to get a hit as he dodged every attack made. It wasn't long after that they found themselves at the entrance huffing and puffing. The students that were around, laughed at the two disheveled teens as the usual routine of the two's argument and chase.

"Oi, Heiji, are ya' already fightin' with your wife?" one student laughed.

"I wish I was as lucky as ya' man!" another commented.

"But ya' two look good together!" a female student answered.

"Shut up!" Heiji yelled blushing at them but the laughter continued not noticing the blush going across Kazuha's face. However, when he continued it was completely gone, replaced with enragement, "Who would marry this amazon?!"

Once again he was hit on the head, this time hard enough to make him fall over. She didn't even bother to answer the numerous swears from the Osakan detective and kept going towards the direction of her club.

Heiji arrived at the dojo sporting the newly formed bump on his head. Opening the door he was greeted with the numerous 'mornings' from the members before they continued on practicing. He was going to the back of the room when a voice called out making him turn, "Oi, Hattori, there's someone who wants a challenge with you!"

At that, a young man, with messy black hair staring friendly brown eyes and smile, stood up from his seated position ready in his practice clothes and a battered, but well cared for, shinai. Curious in the new face he walked towards them analyzing the challenging teen. Well built, as expected, but the curiosity of the sharp scar under the chin told him that there was another story to this guy than he appears.

The teen held up his hand and introduced himself, in a cheerful manner, "Hi, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to finally meet you Hattori Heiji-san!"


	4. New Student, New Teacher

**Hey guys!**

**I'm going to put a very, VERY important info here: Kendo…**

**Why do I say that? Well let's just say- (mouth is suddenly covered by two pairs of hands)**

**Conan: Be quite!**

**Heiji: Do you really want to give spoilers out!?**

**FXF91: (finally got their hands off of me) You guys are perverts is what I want to say!**

**(Both of them are blushing realizing what they did to the author-**_**ess**_**)**

**Ran and Kazuha (unfortunately close by): You guys are the worst!**

**(Now both of them are trying to get them out of their bad mood.)**

**FXF91: Anyways, back to what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted; I have no knowledge of Kendo, and I know most/some don't know what or how it is done. "Watching too much anime with several of them involving kendo and I still don't know". **

**Yamamoto: Haha, at least it's better than not knowing anything about it.**

**Tsuna: Yeah, so don't take it too hard on yourself.**

**FXF91: Umm… thanks… but Tsuna, what are you doing here? I'm sure that you don't appear in this chapter?**

**Gokudera: Be glad that Jyuudaime even decided to come here in the first place! (Tsuna and Yamamoto are now dragging him back to their own room)**

**(Kogoro appears, glaring at me as he wrote with a marker in a notebook then showed it to me)**

**FXF91 (sweat-drop): "Please get my voice back to normal…" (looks up and smiled sheepishly) sorry can't do that just yet, but don't worry you will be back to normal for your appearance in **_**this**_** story and the other story you are in.**

**(He takes the notebook and then gives back)**

**FXF91: "I better be as good as new for Okino's next concert tomorrow…" (Another sweat-drop) Umm I don't know if I can…**

**Kogoro (now ticked off, yelling with high chipmunk's voice): THEN GET TO WORK!**

**Hibari (was sleeping close by darkened very close behind the old man as I inched away): Those that disturb my sleep will be bitten to death.**

**FXF91 (background of screaming chipmunk's voice): T-that's all for now… so enjoy this crossfic.**

**Reborn (landing on my head): Ciao, Ciao.**

**Chapter 4: New Student, New Teacher**

"Nice ta' meet ya' as well, umm… Takeshi-han," Haiji said, not sure why but he was feeling a bit overwhelmed with the others presence as he shook this hands. Immediately upon contact he could tell this person has been practicing for a while with the layer of callouses on his hands. "So what's this about a challenge?" he asked curiously eyeing the newcomer, "Judgin' by ya's accent I know that ya' don't live aroun' Osaka… close ta' Tokyo perhaps; Also, I have never seen ya' around the school grounds so ya' must be a new student."

"Haha, you really are good at deduction skills, just as the informant says," Yamamoto laughed with a huge friendly smile, not seeing a slight twitch of the detective's eyebrow as he continued, "Yeah, I just transferred in. I heard that you were in this school and one of the top in the Kendo club. So I decided to have a go."

Heiji inwardly narrowed in gaze. When he said 'informant' he knew that this person didn't get interested because of his fame from the media. No, it was from a person directly, and someone that has access to more information than necessary for a simple profile check.

"_Is this guy from the Black Org.?"_ he thought, but he pushed it to the side realizing that it was a ridiculous thought. The person was the same age as him, from what he could tell. There were no signs of being in a disguise either so it was impossible for the notorious actor/agent. However it didn't stop him from worrying as an image of a certain chibi rival popped up. He quickly shook his head and looked at the challenger, quickly grinned like he usually does when he finds something interesting, "Ho~ ya' that confident in ya's Kendo huh? Put on your protective gear then and let's see what ya' got!" he said walking back to his stuff and took out his gear from his bag with Yamamoto getting a spare to put on.

Quickly the Kendo members cleared, hearing that a challenge was announced. They sat around the edge as the two fully armed swordsmen stood in the middle with a referee, not too close to the middle.

"What are the winning points, Heiji-sempai?" the ref asked so that the practice would be contained by the rules.

"Let's do 'one knee down'," Heiji suggested.

"That's fine with me," the other said still with his friendly gaze, "But I hope you don't mind if I will be doing my own style?"

Heiji blinked understanding that this person wasn't a kendo fighter but a sword style user. The ref and the other members stared, and some whispered amongst themselves.

"Well that's rare, but alright," the Osakan detective agreed surprising everyone, "However, let's set some ground rules if ya' are goin' ta' be usin' your style, otherwise I'll be at a disadvantage," the other stayed silent waiting for him to continue, "1) No flight attacks, such as jumpin' overhead. 2) No using your limbs ta' disarm your opponent. And 3) try not ta' knock me unconscious will ya'."

Yamamoto's smile could be seen through his helmet as he heard the rules, "Now that's kind of going to be tough, but I get it."

They first bowed at each other in respect, and then took positions. At first Heiji thought that Yamamoto was playing with him as he held a stance of a sword draw movement. However, when he saw the brown eyes suddenly went from friendly to serious, a tingling chill went down his spine. The ref, too, felt the dangerous aura and almost backed away until he bravely started the fight.

In an instant Yamamoto was gone from his sight. At first he thought that he was on coming from his left, as it is always the right side that people would look at first. When he realized he was wrong he dodged just in time to see a swing from his right side using the momentum to do a backflip, which he miraculously did with the heavy armor. This time it was his turn to charge and he swung his shinai with precision towards the head, only to meet with empty space as Yamamoto had ducked, gracefully, and swung his shinai around faster than the last time. Heiji was watching so attentively to the move, for a slight second, he swore he saw a blade instead of a usual shinai. Using as much as he could from the awkward position, clenching his teeth he forced his body to turn and bring the shinai in front and let the shinai clash with his. The force was so strong that his fingers were numb, but he couldn't let go as the strength from behind it was continuing to build. Heiji looked through his mask to his opponents and saw the gaze of complete battle mode.

He wasn't even thinking after he saw the gaze. Letting the strength overwhelm him then used the weight and the help of his legs to kick Yamamoto over and above him, was so surprising for him. After the move, and the adrenalin leaving his system, he laid panting tiredly as he looked at his opponent, who was also lying on his back doing the same. The Kendo students, who were silent and too absorbed with the intense fight, broke their daze and quickly surrounded them and helped them up. However, all they could manage was to sit up and removing their masks.

"Wow that was intense, Yamamoto-san!" one of the members that helped the new student up said with admiration completely written all over him.

Yamamoto however was silent as he wiped his sweat off.

"That wasn' like ya', Heiji, ta' break your own rule like that," the Kendo captain said handing the Osakan detective a towel and a large water-bottle which he graciously drank eagerly.

After a dozen gulps he sighed, "I didn' have much of a choice Kento-sempai," he looked at his opponent who was also doing the same before getting up and walking over.

"That was a great fight, Heiji-san," Yamamoto said then smiled apologetically with his hand outstretched, "Sorry about that earlier. Usually I could control myself from getting so serious, but the fight with one of the top Kendo just got my blood running."

Seeing the guilt in his eyes Heiji relaxed and reached up to grab his hand and was immediately pulled up, "Well it's not my first loss so I forgive ya'. But seriously ya' really have a great form to be able to move so fast like that!"

"Hahaha, that's just because of my daily training," the other said with his usual friendly smile on his face.

All of a sudden the morning chime rang making everyone look up in shock and panic.

"Crap we're goin' ta' be late for class!" Heiji yelled as everyone hassled around the dojo to get the stuff into their proper places and changed quickly into their school uniform.

Yamamoto and Heiji were already done and were zooming across the courtyard towards the building and up the stairs. Heiji was already halfway up the stairs when he realized that Yamamoto was still following, "Is your class this way too?" he asked as they turned the corner.

"I think we are in the same class," he answered taking out his phone, which was the newest model, and started searching for the right document, balancing his bag and shinai under his arm at the same time, "Yup definitely in the same class," he smiled putting his phone away.

Heiji just looked at him feeling that this person wasn't a normal student. Something glinted under the teen's shirt making him look at it. A weird miniature sword with what looked like a spiral of blue water design surrounding the swords edge, a dog's head at the hilt and below it was an elegantly designed X on top of a blue stone. There were words around it that he couldn't see really well and he didn't have time to contemplate as they finally reached the classroom, opened the door, getting in just as the first bell to start. Luckily the teacher wasn't in and they sighed in relief as they sagged to the floor with no energy left.

"The next time ya' challenge me, do it after school," Heiji commented at his new buddy.

"Yeah, I'll remember that," Yamamoto laughed but was interrupted.

"Heiji! What took ya' so long ya' Ahou!? Practice should have ended a few minutes ago and ya' come in late!" Heiji winced as Kazuha yelled getting up from her seat where her friends were gathered and headed towards them. But then she looked down at the other boy, "Who's that?" The rest of the classmates also looked over to see the new kid that had followed their Detective/Kendo star.

"Ah, this is-" he was going to introduce but the sliding of the door cut him off.

"I'll take over from there, Hattori-kun, just get back to your seat," a man with blond hair with a gentle brown eyes entered holding a stack of papers in hand. His work clothes were close that that of a professional if it wasn't for the designed shirt underneath. Almost all the girls squealed when they saw him.

"And who are ya', An-chan?" Heiji asked covering one side of his ears that was being affected by the squeals.

"Dino!" Yamamoto exclaimed standing up with a big smile as Heiji stared in shock of the acquaintance, "I didn't hear about you transferring here from _him_."

He took that back…

"Let's just say that _he_ was a little worried about you," Dino said taking out glasses from where it hung on his shirt pocket before going back to serious mode, "And it's Dino-Sensei, Takeshi-kun."

"Ah, sorry," he apologized rubbing the back of his head before continuing worryingly as he looked around as if expecting something else, "But what about you're…_ friends_? They are here right?"

"Oh don't worry they are here, anyways let's get the class started shall we," Dino looked at Kazuha and Heiji, who were the only ones that were not in their seat. Kazuha blushed realizing the fact and wrapped her arm around the teen detective, dragging him to the seat next to her before sitting down herself. Satisfied that the class was in order he went up to the teacher's desk and wrote his own then Yamamoto's name on the blackboard.

Yamamoto stood next to the desk facing the students in a carefree attitude until the blond faced forward himself.

"I'm Chiavarone Dino, your new homeroom teacher that will be replacing Kitamoto-sensei who has left for personal reasons," he said smoothly with a crooked getting sighs from the girls once again then he motioned for the smiling teen next to him, "And this is Yamamoto Takeshi, a transfer student from Namimori High."

"Nice to meet you guys!" Yamamoto laughed also getting sighs from the girls.

Heiji looking at them unbelievably as a nagging feeling ate at him in his mind. A new transfer student and teacher at the same time, rare but can happen. But for them to actually _know_ each other and be familiar enough to be calling each other by name… this was definitely not a coincidence; especially when the teacher said _"he"_ in his little exchange with the transfer student which also mentioned someone that was underlying to the same person.

"_Looks like I'm goin' ta' have ta' call Kudo."_


	5. Another Continuation

**Chapter 5: Another Continuation**

Class was passing by quickly in a certain school which a certain detective, dubbed "The Detective of the West", is attending. The last bell for the day rung, but he was still in his seat with his phone out looking at a certain number and with his finger hovering over the talk button. He was hesitating on what to do as the thoughts of the events of this morning, continuing on to lunch, went through his head. He really liked the idea of the school hours passing by quickly because of the newly transferred in teacher, Dino, and his practical skills of teaching; he _didn't_ like the idea this teacher and another person, that he now a quickly turned friendship to converse with about swordsmanship and also the newly transfer student, Yamamoto, knows each other.

And who else to tell his concerns than a shrunken-teen detective but there is a problem.

"_I really need ta' tell him,"_ Heiji thought getting ready to press the button for another millionth time then stopped again, _"But I could be overthinkin' thing's… No, it's just too weird after all…" _he again hovered over the talk button, _"But they could be related ta' each other…"_ a few more minutes of conflicting thoughts later the distressed detective suddenly shouted causing the students, which were still in the room, to look at him oddly.

"AHH, I don't know what ta' do!" then slumped into his chair letting it tilt him as his legs supported the balance on the desk; his head looking up at the ceiling in a daze as the cell hung loosely in his dangling hand.

"What's wrong Heiji?" Kazuha asked going over to her childhood friend as she looked down at him, "Did somethin' happen?"

"It's none of ya's business Kazuha," he said tuning away his gaze. The girl's gaze quickly went from worry to annoyance at the inconsideration of a reply. So she did the one thing she knew she could do to her childhood detective. With one swift movement she placed her hand on his shoulder, surprising him, a twinge of delight in Kazuha's mind that his seat was far back in the classroom, and quickly pulled the chair backwards.

The few students that were watching winced as the teen detective fell back painfully with his chair and started shouting colorful words at her. She didn't care one bit about his complaints, as she left with her chin held high walking home.

Heiji got up and pulled the chair back to its original position, ignoring the whispers he was getting from the students and looked back at his phone. "I guess it's best to be safe than sorry," the detective said, but when he was about to press the button a hand tapped his shoulder making him look up.

"Yo, Hattori-san," Yamamoto beamed with his schoolbag and Shinai case at hand, "Everyone's gone now so aren't you going home?"

The other blinked confused then looked around realizing that everyone had already vacant the room, "_Well of course they left,"_ as he looked at the clock, seeing as he has been sitting in his desk for an hour.

"Yeah, I was just finishin' up my homework," he lied putting his phone away quickly and started to get up. But he stopped midway realizing the strangeness of their meeting. The detective looked up at the teen, "But what are ya' still doin' here, Yamamoto?"

"Well we thought this would be the best opportunity to talk to you. Since we needed you to be alone after all," he said still smiling with an eerie darker tone underneath alerting the western detective.

"We? Who else are ya' talkin' about?" Heiji questioned grabbing a broom that a student, who he distinctly heard while in a daze asked to clean the room for him, and left leaning it on the wall behind him.

"He means us," another voice sounded from across the classroom. The Osakan detective looked at the figure standing at the wall. He wasn't surprised to see Dino-sensei there, but he knew that it was impossible for the man come in quietly. Then there was the man with glasses and mustache besides him that reminded him of a certain thief inspector, except for the squinting eyes and expensive black suit.

"And what do ya' want ta' talk ta' me about that requires me ta' be alone?" he asked keeping his voice stern unlike his shaken up mentality as he held the broom firmly behind him.

"An alliance agreement," Dino answered with a smirk losing his teacher façade to a cooler and leader like one.

"An alliance…?" one eyebrow rose up in a questioning fashion at the sudden remark, but he kept his grip firm on the handle, "I need more info than that. The FBI, CIA…"

"More like…" Dino started.

"The Mafia," Yamamoto finished a dangerous gleam within his eyes as the detective looked at him incredulously.

"The Mafia…?" Heiji chuckled nervously at the new joke, but the serious gaze of the three… two pairs of eyes staring at him made him realize that they were serious, "What reason does some Mafia want an alliance with a detective like me?"

"Well it's not my Famiglia that you will be alliancing yourself with… but it's close," Dino chuckled walking closer, followed by the man with the mustache. Heiji quickly glanced at the sliding door of the classroom analyzing anything that was amiss outside then looked back to see the other had stopped a foot behind Yamamoto then pointed at him with a thumb, "It's this guy's and my little bro/boss Famiglia that you will be directly allying yourself with."

"And which _Famiglia_ is it that I am so _honored _ta' have the audience with?" the detective said gripping more tightly until his hands felt clammy. Silence fell upon them. Yamamoto looked at the teacher who only nodded before turning towards him to answer.

"The Vongola…" at that Heiji swallowed the lump in his throat.

Vongola was a Corporation, as far as he and everyone else knew. For many decades they came up as one of the top ten Corporations in the world. Then, four years ago, they came up rating first beating even the proud Suzuki Corporation. They had a hand in almost every business: Bakery's, Car Manufacture Company's, electronics, toys, and food productions. Once they became sponsors of hospitals and Justice Departments they were dubbed 'Perfect'. Rumors were spreading that it was because a new President of the Corporation who inherited it and immediately started refurbishing the order within the company. Following that was that the person that inherited it was several youths that just entered their teens.

It was after this rumor that media tried to sneak into the company, posing as employers to capture the youths faces only to be found out quickly and kicked out. It must have been one of the media workers that were fired from their job after trying to get into the company that a dark rumor spread through the internet… and it was that they were involved with the Mafia. But as immediate as it was up, the rumor vanished only to be spread by word in secret otherwise, another rumor, you would never be seen ever again.

So to hear it be confirmed here, right in front of him… it was shocking as well as frightening.

Not wanting to get into this conversation any further, knowing fully well that the consequences would be high, he quickly swung the broom. Upon doing that, it was quickly cut in half in a blink of an eye. Heiji chuckled nervously as he saw the clean cut of the broom and looked down to see that Yamamoto had a sword out. Not the Kendo sword, but a real sword. He looked at the smiling Yamamoto who swung the sword to change it back into a Shinai, and put it back into its case.

"_This is bad," _Heiji thought as he kept staring at the swordsman that he thought he knew since this morning, _"I don't know what is goin' on and I bet its Kudo's fault! That idiotic-holmes-"_

"Sorry, Hattori-san, but we really need you to agree with the alliance," Yamamoto said with his smile, the dangerous gleam in his eyes gone, "Though it is us that approached you, this is for your own safety, as well as the people around you."

This brought the Western detective back from his constant swearing at an Eastern detective, "What did ya' say?"

"We heard that you have been working with another detective to bring down a certain Organization," Dino said trying not to chuckle at the many swears and in-composed thoughts he had heard from the detective's mind about the Great Kudo.

"How did ya' know about that?!" Heiji asked astonishingly but rushed to cover his mouth. He sighed as he looked at the three now chuckling at him, "I swear that I have been secretive about it."

"Ahahaha, that goes to show how informative our intelligence unit is," Yamamoto laughed cheerfully immediately clearing out the tension within the room.

"I… see… but aren't ya' the same age as me?" Heiji asked as the threatening feeling in the room left, "Unless the rumors that are flyin' around are true?"

"Yeah, they are," the swordsman answered, "And because of that we had our identities concealed from the public."

"Now that you heard the truth, you have to keep this a secret," Dino interrupting the two's chatter drawing their attention to him. They saw him close his phone and looked at them with a smile, "As well as agree to the alliance."

"Who was that Dino?" Yamamoto asked eying the phone carefully, "Was it-"

"He texted me, saying that their sides had agreed," the teacher confirmed the other teens suspicion.

"Who agreed?" Heiji asked curiously.

"You will see once you go to this location tomorrow," the man with the mustache said handing him a piece of paper then turned towards the blond allowing the detective to see the earpiece in his ear, "Dino-san, it seems that Reborn-sama wants to see you."

"H-he does," he replied unsettlingly as his face went pale, "I hope it isn't about the paperwork."

"Well we're done here now so I guess we can go and see," Yamamoto smiled sentimentally standing next to the teacher and patted him on the shoulder, "It's better to get it over than later. Otherwise he'll be twice as bad. That's what he always says."

"T-true," Dino said as he smiled back but his face was still pale at the thought of which was worse, "Let's go Romario."

"Yes sir," the now named Romario said as he followed his boss.

The swordsman looked over his shoulder once more before he followed suit, "Come tomorrow since it's a holiday, then we can explain the other details with the others." And he was out the door leaving the Western detective to stare at the now completely empty room. After a minute he looked at the paper and opened it, swallowing another lump as he did. After seeing the address his eyes doubled in size along with a new reason to hit the Eastern detective when he saw it.

"I swear, ya' attract trouble Kudo…" he sighed pocketing the note and packing his belongings to go out of the school.

**With Dino, Romario, and Yamamoto**

"Did Tsuna say that _the_ Kudo is coming to the location?" Yamamoto asked with a little confusion only to receive a nod from the pale Boss of the Chiavarone Family, who was still dreading the meeting of his former-Spartan of a Tutor, "But why go through the trouble of shrinking?"

"That is because 'Edogawa Conan' is just an alias," Romario answered, "The kid shrunk making it impossible to meet without catching others attention."

"Ah, I get it…" the Rain Guardian laughed, "So we only need two more groups to confirm?"

"No…" Dino said after answering his phone, "It seems that all of them are coming."

"Wow… this is one strange bunch that we have gathered,"

"Hahahaha, I think you should talk about how Tsuna-san gathers them the most," Romario laughed followed by the others.

"Well this _'strange bunch'_ is going to be even stranger by tomorrow," Dino replied cheerfully.

"No kidding…" another man's voice entered at that followed by a mechanical click and Dino went back to being pale.

**Again, Back to this Morning**

"_Another gem stolen and another off the list of candidates as Pandora…"_ a certain teen sighed inwardly keeping his happy demeanor of an excited fan of the recent heist by Kaitou Kid upheld exteriorly in the classroom, _"Am I ever going to get close to that stupid Gem?"_

"Kaito! Stop cheering for that stupid thief!" a certain childhood friend complained taking the newspaper that was in his hand and ripping it to shreds. However, when the little pieces started floating down to the ground it quickly came to life. One by one, the white butterflies flew up into the air and away passing by several students at the school yard and into the garden.

She blinked then looked at him who was just smiling ear to ear, "What do you think about my new trick?"

"It was beautiful…" she whispered enchantingly but quickly got out of it, "But not the point! I told you that stupid Magician Thief is the worst possible person that you should be admiring!" Aoko started to swat at him with a mop, which had appeared out of nowhere.

"Anyone that is a Magician is great… at their own level of course," he smiled dodging the attacks until they were at the gate to only stop. Aoko blinked realizing the sudden halt of her childhood friend, walked up to him, holding her broom just in case, and followed his gaze to a girl at the front.

Her dark violet hair was long in length and an eye-patch on one eye as the other revealed to be violet. Though she appeared nervously holding her bag to her chest at the entrance gate she also seemed to be looking for someone as she looked at everyone that entered the building. At first the inspector's daughter thought the girl was lost, however the girl was in the same uniform as all of the other girls making her think otherwise.

The students that were arriving didn't even give her a second glance as they quickly went inside, with a little apprehensive on their part. Aoko scowled at the inconsideration and was going to go up to the girl. However, as if the 'gentlemen' switch had been flipped as the stunned Kaito moved and went up to the shy girl, "Hello miss," Kaito smiled holding out his hand catching her attention. He quickly waved his hand and out came a white rose which she blinked at the trick, "What's with the long face? Do you need help?"

The girl blushed taking the rose shyly. She kept silent for a bit to admire the rose, but looked at him again with her one violet eye as if analyzing him which he only blinked back waiting for an answer. What he wasn't expecting, to everyone, especially Aoko, was the girl to daringly go up to him and seemingly kissed him on the cheek.

Once she broke the contact she rushed off putting away her shoes at the entrance, and disappeared to the second floor.

Kaito was stock still as a statue, not moving or showing any other expression besides the wide eyes. Everyone that saw the exchange watched the magician, inching away in case for his sudden burst into craziness with his magic-tricks. The inspector's daughter, who was fuming on the inside, walked up to him waving her hand in front of her childhood friend, "Earth to Kaito… Are you in there or are you going to stand there like a fool?"

No response, _"This isn't the first time he was kissed on the cheek, but he never freezes over like this…" _she thought to herself. A slight blush went across her face at her own reminder of what she did when she was younger. Shaking her head, she glared at the teen in front of her that was still in a daze. She waved again, but still no response. She pinched and poked him with many other attempts. But when she still had no response after stomping on his feet the girl had enough. Taking out her mop she smacked the magician over the head finally breaking his spell.

"What the heck was that for Aoko!?" Kaito moaned rubbing the red area that was now forming as if the other parts of his body weren't hurting from the other attempts.

"That's for being a jerk-impaired-magician!" she yelled, putting her shoe away in her shoebox, then leaving him to go to the classroom.

The students around him relaxed into laughs and moved on to their class knowing that the two would be okay. They are, after all, famous for being the best-paired couple in the school, despite their constant bickering and denial. So if they were having relationship problems it didn't involve them. They thought they were out of the wood's… that is until they opened their locker.

Multiple pops were heard around the locker room surprising many to fall backwards, some screaming in surprise, allowing the confetti and doves to fly out. Sounds of laughter from a certain magician and multiple running footsteps from below confirmed that they were chasing after the magician terror.

Unlike the classmates, kohai's and senpai's alike, Aoko knew Kaito for too long to know that he was only doing it to keep the magic alive in his life. She already knew he's been having his poker face on for a long time now… ever since his father's death ten years ago. But in the recent years (probably after Kaitou Kid started showing up) it was becoming harder to see what emotions were running underneath the mask. The only reason she knew he was disturbed was the lucky glance of something whirling in his mind (which no one could have seen unless experienced). She just hoped that whatever Kaito was doing, it wasn't going to confirm the tight worry in her chest.

…

Kaito continued to laugh as the retorts of the classmates bellowed in anger, but on the inside he was deeply disturbed as the words, which looked like a kiss to the others, from the girl.

"_We will be waiting for you at the Kudo mansion, Kaitou Kid-sama… or the Gem that you are desperately looking for would never be revealed to you."_

The Gem that he had been looking for… Pandora…? No way… The girl… she knew who he was confidently. But to go to _Meitantei's house_ to get the information… it was crazy. However it wasn't something he could complain with a lead that was so willing to be given to him.

"_I guess I'll be seeing Tantei-kun there too if it's at his house,"_ a smirk went on his face at the thought, _"Oh this is going to be fun!"_


	6. Long Conversation

**Hi guys, sorry for such a long wait. I have been working on this chapter but it seems harder than the others. I don't know if I should be happy or unhappy about this chapter. Anyways, as the title suggests it's a long convo and I doubt it is any good. Sigh, if I get the time I'll go fix it up.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 6: Long Conversation**

Hakuba Saguru, the popular half-Englishman-half-Japanese detective from overseas, as well as one of the number one good-lookers in the school, sat in the classroom taking notes; though he was, once again, trying to ignore the fervent stare he was receiving from his fan-club. He understood that girls were more interested in his looks. Blond locks on Japanese like face are not rare, but not common in this country nevertheless. It didn't mean he liked it… all the time.

When the door opened he immediately looked up to see one of the classmates enter doing a happy dance (successfully ditching the angry mob of students downstairs where the art room was located). One he recognized every time near a heist, such as last night for a certain thief, occurred. It was obvious that Kaito and Kaitou Kid were the same with the magician act and personality, but the fact remains that he had no evidence. Sure he tried to prove it once… then it ended in failure as _Two _Kaitou Kids appeared; one that was unmasked and citizen form, as the other was up on the roof getting the item he had '_noticed'_ to steal.

His eyes locked with the magician and the detective's eye twitched as a familiar gleam in the other's eyes. He knew full well on what was going in the magician's head.

"_Don't start laughing Kaito. Don't think about last night,"_ Kaito thought to himself, forgetting everything that had happened at the entrance, holding the giggle from bursting out from his poker-face as he saw the detective.

It was during the heist, as usual, and Kaitou was running from the police and detective. Making sure to jump and jet over the floor he had painted with gum and did a delicate detail work to make it look like the floor. It was a sticky job but it did its trick perfectly as the first man ran over it and stopped as the retraction of the gum to his shoe. As soon as the twenty policemen understood it was too late as they were treading on the gum floor and landed face down at the sudden retraction. Hakuba would have been in the same position as them if it wasn't for his fast reaction.

The Inspector, unfortunately, was not so lucky. Though he was fit he didn't have a good response compared to the teen detective and tried to jump over them as well only to realize it didn't work the way it should. His reaction to the fall was immediate and grabbed anything nearby to hold on to before he could fall face first… and that… was Hakuba's pants. You understand the rest.

"_Must. Not. Laugh," _Kaito continued to mantra thinking his mask would crack any minute.

"Kaito-kun, hurry inside so I can start class," the teacher from behind him quickly drawn out the laughter with his sour face, much to his relief. The magician smiled at the teacher and with a puff of smoke doves landed on the teacher's shoulder and Kaito was in his seat, which was unfortunately in front of the detective so the whole mantra of not laughing was backing him onto the edge. The teacher really wanted to lecture the magician, as he went over to the windows and opened them to let the doves fly out, but he had other business to attend to.

"Alright everyone settle down I want to introduce two students from Italy," at the exact moment two students came in. One, much to Kaito and Aoko's, shock was the girl from this morning standing nervously with everyone's stare hiding slightly behind the other girl. She looked a little younger than the other girl and seemed to be more outgoing as she smiled brightly immediately drawing everyone's attention to her. Deep blue eyes gleamed in its kindness with a yellow flower like pattern under her left eye as if it was a birthmark. Long dark-green hair was tied up in the back leaving the shorter strands to crown her porcelain like face making everyone comment how she looked more like a doll than a human.

"These two are Chrome Dokuro and Giglio Yuni. Yuni has jumped a few grades so understand she is younger so help her out," the teacher started as each girl acknowledged their names ignoring the many murmurs from his class, "You two can sit next to the two empty seats in the back."

"Thank you sensei," Yuni bowed taking the girl with her. As she passed by Kaito, Aoko, and then to Hakuba she smiled at the Detective warmly before a piece of paper 'dropped' onto his desk as she continued to her seat. Immediately he picked it up and almost called out to her, however he stopped seeing the familiar words spelt across in a neat fashion. He eyed over to the back catching her gaze once again at him with another bright smile.

He turned away to meet with another grin he knew too well on the face of the suspected thief, "What do you want Kuroba?"

"Just want to ask if you are a Loli-con. I didn't know you were into little kids," he commented back doubling the size of the grin when Hakuba started sputtering in denial with a flushed face. Kaito would have continued to annoy the detective if it wasn't for his head being smacked with the backside of the teacher's clipboard.

"Face forward Kuroba-kun, and hands out of your pockets to where I can see them," he said continuing on down the list of attendances not bothering to lecture anymore when he saw the immature tongue-out from the corner of his eyes.

Hakuba sighed as he composed himself again, though keeping alert for any oncoming smoke bombs or tricks from the bored magician, and put his attention towards the titled paper. Quickly, as the teacher turned away, he opened it and blinked. On the paper, written in elegant writing, _"We need your help. And it's not a choice you can make with the current circumstances. Why don't we talk?_" With one last look towards the two transferred girls, who were eagerly writing notes as the lecture began, he pushed the note into his pocket before listening to the teacher's explanation on DNA.

… After school …

Once the bell had rung, despite his embarrassment of being watched as he did so; Hakuba stood up composed, one which would have made Kaitou Kid proud, and readily waking up to the transfer students who were being surrounded by curious classmates. The said Kid, Aoko, and self-proclaimed witch, Akako, watched as the British Detective cut through the crowd and spoke for a few minutes with them before they too stood up. Everyone watched as the three of them left the room leaving their bags on their desk.

"What's going on, Keiko?" Aoko asked as a girl with two tied up pigtails almost dazzlingly walking up to them.

"Hakuba wanted to talk to them on the rooftops," she said looking off to space, "I wish I was in that triangle relationship."

"What!?" one of the students eavesdropping nearby exclaimed, bringing everyone's attention to the little group. That one student ran up into her personal space, "Do they have a relationship trouble with Hakuba-san?"

"I-I don't really know…" Keiko stuttered stepping up further into the desk she was sitting on, "It's just that I saw a piece of paper addressed to him."

Before anyone could press up against her any further an explosion erupted surprising everyone with sugar confetti. "Now that's something I got to see!" Kaito yelled over the coughing students that inhaled the sweet sprinkles that had surrounded them.

"Ah, Kaito!" Aoko, who knew the smoke bomb was coming, unsuccessfully moved through the crowd, watching as her childhood friend running out of the door leaving the mess he created for them to clean up.

…. Rooftops…

"So, what is the reason for this meeting Hakuba-san?" Yuni said innocently to the narrowing Hakuba.

"That's what I want to ask," he said slowly lifting up the piece of paper up, making sure that the note that was written on it facing the two girls, "Giving me such a note saying '_not a choice you can make with the current circumstances_' is not a laughable joke," he folded the paper back into his pocket, "It doesn't make any sense for you two to transfer into our school just so that you can give me a note or other purposes you have."

"But there was a reason… one of them that are too sensitive for other people to hear," she replied not denying a single word, face serious with no hint of the child smile he had seen before this point, "And others that put many lives at stake."

Hakuba's eyebrow twitched. Out of everything that he knew currently only one thing… or one notorious thief… that was considered 'sensitive' for people to hear. If they did have evidence of the magician's identity, then they wouldn't have gone through the trouble to come to Ekoda. Instead they would have given it to the Special Investigator of the Kaitou Kid Team, Nakamori-keibu, but they didn't. And for there to be anybody's life at stake, it would be the thief's who has been playing around with some snipers in recent events.

"_Come to think of it,"_ Hakuba thought relaying the events of the heists that he had been a part of and heard from the media and the specialized inspector himself, _"When did the idiot start dancing with these snipers? Did he anger someone to the extent of wanting Kid's death?" _he went further to the beginning of the appearance of Kaitou Kid, _"The first time he returned, after eight years of disappearance, Kid came after random items. But after the 'Blue-Birthday' Heist he's been going after mostly gems. And on every case of those gems, the snipers arrive then disappear without the notice of the police."_

Suddenly a yelp was heard from behind breaking him out of deep thought. Looking up he realized Chrome had left her post to behind him where the door was, and opened it… and there, a scene that he was sure he would not forget. The usual brave like Kaito jumped outside and closing the door behind him. With the little sunlight the clouds was letting through, Hakuba blinked as he caught a glimpse of what seems to be… a floating fish before the door closed on it.

"N-nightmare…. Definitely an n-nightmare…." Kaito muttered hyperventilating on the wall next to the door, "F-fish… c-can't f-float in t-the air…" Both Chrome, back in her spot, and Yuni giggled snapping the frightened Kaito out of his daze replacing it with his poker face.

"What are you doing here Kuroba?" Hakuba sighed pushing the thought of becoming delusional.

"I was curious," Kaito said with a grin and walking over to him, acknowledging the two girls for a moment, "I didn't want to miss out on the confession of our smitten British Detective. So," a small explosion occurred in his hand and a small camcorder appeared, on and readily pointing it at them, "I'm going to record your confession to her… umm them… and show it to everyone."

"Though I don't mind if you record, I don't think you would want your identity to be known to other people," Yuni said stopping the teen's motion to pressing the play button.

"What are you talking about Yuni-chan?" Kaito questioned innocently quickly glancing at Hakuba for any signs of interest in the conversation. At first his attention was that of a smirk, but it quickly went up a few notches to disbelief after the next sentence… even catching the British-detectives attention.

"Kudo Shinichi has also decided to attend the meeting with us early tomorrow morning since he is hiding out near the location."

"Wait, Kudo Shinichi as in the famous detective that is said to be missing…?" Hakuba exclaimed looking at the girls, "He's involved in this farce as well?!"

"We cannot disclose any more info out here, but there is a place we _can_ talk," Chrome spoke up softly, stepping up, "Only if you agree of course. I have already talked to Kuroba-san this morning about it and I doubt he will not decline this offer." The British Detective didn't pause for a second to look towards the magician's way incredulously. He looked like he was about to run up and shake the poor magician if Yuni didn't step in-between them.

"If you wish to know more then come with Kuroba to the location," she said towards Hakuba's glare, "All of your questions will be answered as well explain what has been happening under your nose." Kaito smiled back when she turned with an apologetic smile, and eyes telling him that she knows of his uptake of the role as a thief. She turned back to the detective, "As I said before, lives are at stake, and the Metropolitan Police are not someone that _my_ people can just come up to for help. Besides we really can't go to them regardless since the enemy had infiltrated it."

"_Should I as-"_

"If you can't go to the police then who exactly are _your _people?" Hakuba asked asking the question Kaito was afraid of asking.

Chrome walked over to the younger girl and dropped to her ear level to speak, "What should we say Yuni-chan? You know that Boss does not like forcing people. If we tell them they will feel like they can't go back."

"Though he told us not to threaten them I had to write the note in an urgency fashion otherwise the detective wouldn't come," she replied back with well-practiced quietness that even Kaito couldn't pick it up, "If we hide who we are we won't be able to gain their trust." The two went silent and nodded in agreement.

"Well _who_ are you people?" Hakuba asked again. Kaito swallowed a lump forming as his guts started churning; and it was telling him that whatever is going to come out of their mouths it would be bad. And with his sensitivity to trouble as a thief this was probably worse.

"Though I look like a child, I am the boss of a Famiglia that is in an alliance with a much larger Famiglia…" Yuni said not surprised to see some form of shock on their faces; "In other words… the ma-" she stopped when her phones vibrations were being made in her uniform pocket. Taking it out she turned away to speak with the person on the other side of the line. Even though she didn't say the complete word the two knew exactly what she was saying.

"M-mafia… seriously…" Kaito laughed nervously mostly to himself.

"And what is the name of the Famiglia are we going to meet at this location?" Hakuba questioned hoping that the most notorious in any of the authorities list was not the one either of them were going to mention.

"There are others there as allies, but the main is… Vongola," Chrome said taking over the explanation, "And I am one of the Guardians."

"Well we said everything that we wanted and I hope to see you two there along with the others that are going to be gathered tomorrow," Yuni said quickly putting the phone back to where she got it from and taking the other girl's hand towards the roof's door into the school, "I have a meeting to go to, ciao."

The two didn't even bother to stop them as they passed and the door closing behind them. Hakuba and Kaito only glanced at each other in awkward silence.

"_Great… first I was dealing with Snake, secondly with Kudo-tantei; now I am being recruited into a Mafia mission… and not just any Mafia but the Vongola who has been called the Apocalypse itself. I seriously need to stop playing with that little critic with all of his troublesome luck he always gives me,"_ Kaito complained holding back the urge to hit his head, _"To add to my troubles, Hakuba knows that I'm involved in all of this and I have no way to deny anything."_

"Kuroba," The said thief stiffened at his name, "When should we meet?"

"Eh?" he intelligently replied as he was too shocked at the acceptance to put up his poker face, "T-Tomorrow at seven… in front of the Ekoda station… We'll be going to Beika…"

"Then I will meet you then," was all Hakuba said, as he started down the stairs.

"… That's it…?" Kaito followed down the stairs and into the now empty hallway, "Y-you aren't even going to interrogate me?"

The other turned around with half-moon stare, "Would you rather have me handcuff you to a chair and start interrogating now?"

"N-no… that's okay…" the magician stuttered sheepishly stepping back.

"Thought so," he turned around and started into the classroom for his bag, "Besides I want to hear everything and with the time we have now it's impossible. That includes your involvement to Kudo-san. I'm kind of interested in where he has been for almost two years of absence."

"Hah~ Sure you do," Kaito answered inattentively half in thought on how tantei-kun had allowed himself to ally with the mafia, a quart of it cursing him for dragging him in (not that he minded of course), and the other searching for all his textbooks. All of this was what caused his usual cool composure to lead to the spoken out thoughts.

"Especially since you have been talking to him like a little kid," he froze midway from placing his books into his bag, realizing his mistake. Though he wished the muttering next to him had stopped, the comment he just blurted out wasn't supposed to be the magic words. Turning his head slightly to the left he smiled innocently at the wide eyed British detective, "Umm… I wasn't supposed to say that yet."

"When you said 'little kid' I know of only one kid in Beika that lives in Beika. And he lives with that Famous Sleeping Kogoro… are you saying _he's_ Kudo Shinichi!?" he exclaimed.

"… Umm… no?" Kaito unsurely said. The British detective stepped towards him with a hard gaze.

"Maybe we should have that interrogation…"

"_Oh crap." _Seeing the danger coming he threw a smoke bomb onto the floor and rushed out of the room with all of his stuff.

"Kuroba, explain!" Hakuba yelled, luckily taking his bag, as he tried to follow the now uncovered thief down the steps two at a time.

"Wait for tomorrow!" he yelled back when they finally exited the building, "See you at Ekoda station!" and with a click of a button on his shoes he, was rolling down the street towards home.

Hakuba stopped running to catch his breath as Kaito disappeared around the corner. An image of a serious and deducting Conan, now to be revealed Kudo, came to mind.

"I have a headache… and I think tomorrow it'll get worse."


	7. Arrival of the West, British, and Thief

**Chapter 7: Arrival of the West, British, and Thief**

"Shinichi, are you sure you should go?" Agasa asked for the hundredth time since Conan had entered his house, "What if it's all a trick!" Worry was deeply laced into the words as he heard the gist of what had occurred at his school. Though he was glad that the teen detective has finally found a solid lead to the BO, after months of having no other leads, he didn't like the fact that the boy had alliance himself with the mafia (as Ai explained in a monotone fashion). And the cover-story, if Ran called, that he is 'staying over for the holidays' was not helping his fearful heart-rate.

"I'm going Hakase," the shrunken detective replied determinedly packing a set of his adult clothes and 'Conan's clothes within a small duffle-bag as instructed by Ai, "Besides, if anything happens, you would hear it next door."

"But that's the problem, Shinichi! I haven't seen anyone go into that house besides Subaru-kun!" he said back, recalling all the times he had been out of the house and window watching from his second floor windows, "And I doubt Subaru-kun has anyone going into the house without telling you! How do you expect people from the mafia to go in and out of the place without the notice of the neighbors and police?! It's impossible with the conspicuous suits they wear!"

"I think you are watching too many western movies with the kid's Hakase," Conan sweat-dropped as he tested the spare gadgets he was taking along.

""_Don't judge a person by their appearance,"_ for all you know the Vongola maybe in disguise when going around the area. And if they're caught, it's doubtful that anyone would" Ai said folding some of her own clothes into her bag, along with a few things that made Conan blink.

"Why are you taking those along, Haibara?" Conan asked seeing disks, USB drives, and labeled bottles of the trial APOXTIN go into the folds, "I doubt they have computers or lab to let you work on them."

"It's just in case," Ai responded bluntly zipping up the top, closing the bag completely then taking a piece of paper from her table and handed it off to the quizzical older scientist as he took it, "This is a schedule of your diet plan while I'm away. So if I find out you have been eating extra I _**will**_ notice." She narrowed her gaze at the belly before looking up into the disbelieved expression on the old man's face.

Conan smiled sympathetically at the professor when the doorbell rung, drawing everyone's attention to the door, "Where you expecting visitor's?"

"No," Agasa said as another chime of the doorbell started again but this time followed by a familiar voice causing Conan to blink.

"Oi, Agasa-han, let me in already will ya'!"

Agasa hurried to the door, placing the paper onto the table face-down, followed by curious Conan, leaving Ai to sip on coffee as she sat on the sofa. With a fumble unlocking the three locks on the door, he opened the door to the smiling Osakan-detective, Hattori Heiji, and a duffle bag with his bagged shinai hanging off his shoulder.

"Hattori, what happen? Why are you here?" Conan asked in surprise watching his friend walk into the house, dropping the duffle bag and shinai on the side, as Agasa closed the door as well as eyeing the teen's quick crossing. An unexpected yelp came out from Conan's mouth when he was suddenly yanked up like a puppy and meeting Heiji's narrowed teal eyes.

"That's what I'd like ta' know, Kudo," his voice deep and serious as the smile dropped off, as he continued to stare at his rival, "What did ya' get involved in this time ta' get the freakin' mafia involved!"

"Eh?" the boy's eyes widened in shock and realization, "You were asked to come in as well?"

Ai looked up, interest piqued by the conversation.

Heiji stared into the honestly surprised blue eyes, then huffed, dropping the faux-kid onto the ground, luckily catching himself before falling, and went to sit on the unoccupied sofa, "Two members transferred ta' my school. And apparently they are top of the line... I knew ya' were involved the moment they told me the address ta' meet at…" he laid his head back to the rim of the sofa, looking up at the ceiling tiredly (he didn't even try to sleep last night with his thoughts still in a whirl of what had happened at school), "They knew I was connected ta' _ya_ as well as the fact we are chasin' the BO," he turned his head towards the boy with a narrowing gaze, "Care ta' tell me what they would want with detectives like us?"

"Well… apparently they want to help us out… and defeat _them_," Conan said scratching the back of his head, receiving a stare of disbelief from the other detective, "What!?" annoyed by the stare he was receiving.

"I'm just surprised that ya' agreed ta' alliance yer'self ta' the mafia."

"Well, if you saw the boss suddenly transfer to your school and introduce himself directly, then you would understand," the faux-child said causing the teen's eyes widen.

"Whoa, hold up; As a transfer student?! Yer' jokin' right?" he didn't need to hear the confirmation as Conan looked at him with 'I'm-dead-serious-look', "Okay, so he became a kid like ya'. Is that why he wanted an alliance? Ta' get an antidote?"

"Unlikely," Ai said getting off the couch across from the Osakan-teen to get another round of coffee, "He seemed to not care for his form, only for the alliance. My guess is that the appearance was deliberately done and can be controlled, unlike ours."

"Then why?"

"1) he wants to get rid of the Organization that is causing problems for his 'business', which, I think, is the most likely choice;" Conan said as he went back to packing again, "2) the BO threatened his Famiglia which, as I have heard from Haibara, he doesn't tolerate; 3) the BO took something of importance to them, another likely choice; 4) they are a threat to their existence; or 5) they want to help us out."

"How about all of the above, Tantei-kun!" a voice called out from the doorway making everyone turn their attention to the door again, except for an eye twitching shrunken detective. Jaws dropped not expecting the white-clad visitor as he flashed one of his signature smiles, "Lady and Gentlemen, Kaitou Kid has arrived!"

"Enough of this, Kuroba! Just get inside already, you're going to attract the neighbor's attention," another voice said behind the white-clad, practically pushing him in then closing the door. And the jaws dropped further upon the appearance of an annoyed British detective, Hakuba Saguru.

….

_**Hey guys… I know what you guys are going to say… where the heck have I have been. Well I was busy with exams so studying was my main drive until now… I don't know what I'll do if my grades dropped to a 'C'. Guess I have to work harder.**_

_**Anyways, this chapter seems a little choppy so I will probably go back and edit it later on. For now this is the best I can come up with. If you guys have any suggestions on what I can do to improve or add in this chapter or the next then feel free to send me a P.M.**_

_**I will love to hear your responses!**_

_**Thanks for the waiting guys!**_

_**Until next time!**_


	8. Three Detectives, Thief and Vongola?

Yes it's late and I'm sorry… I wasn't satisfied with my first make of this chapter so I redid it… multiple times… and this is my result! Please tell me how you thing… and yes it is OCC with the characters.

Disclaimer: Not owner of both DC or KHR but love them both and wish they were mine!

**Chapter 8: Three Detectives, Thief and Vongola?**

"HAKUBA?! What the hell are ya' doin' here?!" Heiji exclaimed while pointing the moment he saw the half-British blond in disbelief. It wasn't as surprising to see KID involved in the case… the crazy magician was nosey like that to begin with; but this guy…. Hakuba Saguru… was a whole different story… he knew the blond would do anything to capture the thief… but to follow him nearKudo's home of all places?

From what he knew, Hakuba has never met Kudo… _in person… _(He has heard that the thief did) so he could never be called 'an acquaintance', though he was right under his nose. It was impossible to consider that the detective came here just to catch the magician thief in such a coincidental time of the meeting they were going to have with the Vongola… god he was still having a hard time swallowing the fact that they wanted his and Kudo's help.

Back to the point, even if Kudo was alright with Hakuba, he was not…. And probably never will…

Working with the irritating blond once was enough for Heiji to say he hated the guy. The idea of _'keeping with protocols'_ was fine and dandy, but to keep the strictness of following the rules even '_when people are in dire need'_ was not. Such example was the Detective Koushien Case; the irritating time tracking onto seconds and even being anal about breaking into the locked-up room when someone _could_ be still alive… it just drove him completely to the wall. He would rather work with the chibi-sized-trouble-magnet (no offence, but it was really annoying at times) than the ever-precise-time-orderly-maniac.

"Is there something wrong with my sudden visit, Hattori Heiji-san?" Hakuba replied with a slight irritation of the not-to-happy welcoming voice the Western-detective just gave him. He was unexpected to see him other than the three that were of constant occupants of the house, which the white-clad magician had explained before picking the door. However, somewhere in the backyard of his mind, he had known that whatever trouble was involved in Edogawa Conan, the Osakan is never far behind.

Yes, he considered Hattori to uphold his title as the western-detective, with the growing tally of successful closed classes. But it didn't stop him from disliking the teen the same way. His reasoning of procedure was nothing short as 'dive and see where it goes'.

"Yeah," he approached in growing irritation, "Like 'why' are ya' here?' and 'how'," he then pointed to the Kaitou Kid, who was just watching the beginning of a word-war amusingly, "did ya' end up teamin' up with this guy when ya' always wanted ta' catch him?!"

"I should ask the same with you," keeping his ground with crossed arms, not intimidated by the irritated aura the other was producing, "Why would the Famous Western Detective be in Beika with a scientist and two kids? I doubt you would major in engineering or scientific explanations over your career as a detective."

"How would ya' know? I could be majorin' in both!"

"I highly doubt it. You look the type that wouldn't have the _**patience**_ to learn how an atom is constructed."

"'Patience'…! 'Patience'…?! Why are ya' still goin' on about that!?" Heiji asked in frustration, hearing the underlying remark, "If ya' really want ta' see someone die in front of ya', regardless of bein' sure if he/she's dead, while finding the best way ta' get in, I'll leave it ta' ya'. But now it's in the past, so quit mullin' over it!"

"Ha… Heiji-nii-san, Hakuba-nii-san, please stop arguing," Conan stated in an overly childish manner, in hopes of trying to get the man to understand the situation. He knew from experience that if the Osakan detective didn't calm his temper he was going to slip up and give out top-secret info… such as his name.

It was enough that everyone in the room, except Hakuba, knew the truth (though the sarcastic underlining 'kids' was somewhat telling him something… He was just being cautious). And dammit, Kid was enjoying his acting of childish antics that was going to become a serious problem really soon. He could see the shaking and short snorts, as the thief tried to hold in the laugh; not to mention the two scientists observing everything from the sidelines with somewhat interest.

Conan looked back at the two detectives, failing to hear him, still at each other's throats.

His thoughts crossed to silencing them, along with the laughing magician, with a soccer ball as a way to postpone the oncoming disaster… at least it would help him relieve his headache.

Too bad the idea died the moment his fingers inched towards his belt.

"Kudo, say somethin' to this guy!" the, would-have-been soccer-in victim, exclaimed for everyone to hear, and a signal for a ball to hit his face. The Heiji fell back nursing his bloody nose. "What the hell Ku…do… eh…?" he trailed and stepped back at the growling aura that told him he was going to die. He looked to the others.

If he was going to ask for help; too bad… The little-lady scientist only shook her head as she headed towards the basement leaving the older in deep thought the moment the two entered the room; the thief was laughing his head off and Hakuba, Hakuba looking on as if this was just a rehearsed show rerun too many times. And all Heiji could say was "Errr~ woops- whoa!" before dodged just in time for a ball that was hurtling towards his face.

"Accept your punishment you numbskull!" Conan said irately, but glad to see the dark-skinned detective was starting to gain a healthy amount of fear as he scrambled back a bit at his exclamation, "You and your big mouth don't know when to shut up whenever your temper gets out of control!" the child aimed another but missed again.

"Now that's not-crap!" he dodged again, "Let me speak Ku-" then dodged another, "I'm sor-" and another, "Stop aiming at my-omph!" and finally the ball hit its mark sending him flying to the nearest object… namely Hakuba.

KID and Conan winced when both bodies fell onto the floor with a loud thud, followed by moan, and multiple curses. Ai blinked upon her return seeing the two detectives entangled in their own limbs. She raised one brow with a slight smirk, "It seems that the two of you relationship had raised a few levels since the few minutes I was gone."

"We are _not_ having a relationship," they protested while attempting to untangle themselves; however, due to the fall both were winded from pain and nursing a large headache so it sounded more of a moan.

Ai walked past them to her duffle bag, placing the last of her found documents within before zipping it up and hitching it over her shoulder, "Are you ready yet Kudo-kun?"

Conan could only palm wipes his face in defeat when the doorbell sounded for the second time that day. Both of the faux-child's looked towards each other. Agasa, the recovered detectives, and thief watched quietly as Conan silently went to the door and looked through the peephole… only to widen his eyes to see two familiar people.

… (At the beginning, an a little earlier, of the last chapter; with the Vongola)…

After Tsuna had returned from the school of Beika and meeting with the two shrunken teens he was immediately cornered by a familiar fedora wearing man at point blank and was ordered to work on the seven-hundred files that needed to be read/reviewed/signed which he was to start the day before the meeting... which was today… and _still_ the chibi size he was not expecting.

Fortunately, there was _only_ seven-hundred (since he had much more than that); unfortunately, this was Reborn, and he was never going to make it easy for him… the Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

In the stacks were several languages: Italian, Japanese, Korean, English, German, French… etc. (all he had to learn and be fluent in since the beginning of high school). Some of the documents were repeats of the last or a few files before which he knew was Just Reborn's way of keeping him in practice and attentive of detail like he is supposed to. So at least half of the pile were copies in different languages that became incinerated flakes (never can be too careful of documents that have data of allied families when there are others out there that would use it against them) by Natsu, his trusted Sky lion… which shrunk to be a cub (apparently Shouichi's invention had effected more than just him)… situated in a fireplace.

At last the final file was read and incinerated when chibi-Hayato entered with Takeshi, and several maids which came in to retrieve the signed files to send them to their designated places.

"Thanks for the hard work, Jyuudaime," Hayato chirped handing the too large tray, littered with a single coffee mug and assorted cakes, onto the coffee table.

"Thank you, ," Tsuna answered back taking the coffee only for it to be taken up by Takeshi, "Takeshi!"

"Oi, sword-freak! Give that back to Jyuudaime!" Hayato complained as attempted to jump and get it… of course it was out of reach.

"Haha, sorry, but Irie said that if you drink any coffee then it might affect your growth," he said… which caused Hayato to go frantic in not remembering that specific rule almost to the point of hitting his head against the hard-wood floor if Tsuna didn't stop him… Takeshi only laughed again placing a large glass of chocolate milk in its stead, "With this you can even eat your cakes that the girls made."

Tsuna gave a childish pout but gladly took the substituted drink and happily started eating the handmade cakes, "So, did you and Dino give the West Detective the invite?"

"Yeah, he's interested. The trackers have already informed me that he is heading over to the location as we speak," he answered with a little excitement not noticing Yuni and Chrome arrival, "And he's really good with swords! I did a little test with him the day I transferred to the school; almost had to use my flames a little in order to see if he could keep up with my movement! I've never met a non-flame user to be able to track my movements like that before! I would defiantly like to train with him again!"

"You're talking too much sword-freak!" Hayato exploded in his short way, "He only asked if you invited him! Not all the rest of that crap!"

"Did someone say EXTREME training!?" Ryohei asked in his extremes style, nearly taking the door off its hinges.

"Careful with the door, you turf-top!" the gray-haired bomber yelled angrily.

"Lambo-sama has arrived back from school!" the nine-year-old Lambo yelled dashing in, "Bakadera! Help me with my homework!"

"Do it yourself you idiotic cow!" And the banter continued amongst the four (err… three since Takeshi was only laughing it off) leaving Yuni and Chrome with Tsuna.

"Tsuna-san, the two of the Ekoda students have just left on train," Yuni said with a smile.

"Thank you Yuni-chan, Chrome, for taking this short-notice mission," Tsuna said with a cream blemished mouth as he smiled warmly, "I'm sorry that I had to break you two off on your promised outing with Kyoko and the other girls."

"It's alright, Bossu," Chrome answered quietly, "We don't mind."

"Chrome, I told you many times to just call me 'Tsuna'," he complained upon hearing the usual title, "It's not good to be stuck with that habit of calling me that, otherwise it would be complicated when we are in public."

She blushed, giving a nod that she understood. Yuni and Tsuna chuckle at the response.

"Omnivore," a slightly annoyed Hibari entered with a slight glare, passing by the other entire herbivores/slight carnivores with no acknowledgment or greeting, "What is the meaning of this?" he asked slapping a file on the table. A file that Tsuna so happened to leave in the aloof cloud's trusted vice, Kusakabe, hands since he was out on a mission that was in Russia a few days ago with orders to hand over upon his return… which was supposed to be tomorrow

Tsuna blinked, spoon in mouth with the third cake helping, looking down to the file then up to the former prefect, "We don't have much of a choice in the manner, Kyoya-kun. I know your dislike of him, since he had managed to beat you to your target a year ago, but that's part of his job."

"He used _my_ plans and integrated it into his own," he practically growled out with an even narrower glare, "Taking advantage of _my_ Foundation is _not _something I will allow. You know of it yet you are asking me to cooperate with _him_?"

"It's a necessity," the child brunette sighed putting down his spoon from his ruined appetite knowing clearly well that this conversation could go really sour, "Besides he _is_, as well as his organization, involved. They have been trying to track this Syndicate since his…" he trailed off shaking his head, "Anyways, we need you to partner up with him and that's final. So get ready packing. This is going to be a long event for us…"

The ex-prefect gave one long pursing glare before leaving. Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to clear off the headache when a hand touched his arm. Looking up to Yuni, she smiled making him return it weakly before turning his head to the dark edge corner that seemed to be shifting towards the exit following the Cloud Guardian exit.

"Don't even think about it Mukuro…" he said aloud making the shadow stop in its tracks.

"Kufufufu, I don't know what you mean, Tsunayoshi-kun," the mist dissipated shadow revealing the male Mist Guardian smiling innocently.

"You-!" Hayato turned away from his arguing partners and already started a retort on disrespect upon seeing the blue-pineapple.

But with a quick, "…" the bomber stopped, and he continued his conversation with the male mist, "Rubbing that event into his face will end up getting you mimed. I will not be stopping it even if you beg to me or Chrome."

"Aww~, you are no fun," Mukuro playfully pouted, "But don't you worry about little old me, Tsunayoshi-kun. I will be _fine_." And with that he disappeared with his trademark laugh.

The child brunette shook his head as he picked up the forgotten file, "Chrome, Onii-san, and Takeshi; go find them and try to stop them before they start destroying the building… Again…." The three of them nodded muttering their acknowledgement leaving him with Hayato (ending up helping the Lightning Guardian with his current homework on a sparse desk to the corner so they wouldn't bother him) and Yuni as he opened the cover to a photo with a sticky-note to the side reading,_ 'See where he is currently or we are not going to spar for the next month'._

"I thought you already knew where he is," Yuni commented seeing the photo over his shoulder.

"I do, since Shouichi and Spanner worked on hacking into the Federal system's classified file," Tsuna said closing it and returning to his sixth slice of cake to sedate his resumed appetite.

"Then why…" she trailed of and blinked in realization, "Oh, Tsuna-san, I think Reborn-ojii-san has rubbed off on you."

"What do you expect from living with him for five years," he said handing her a cake with a child smile making her blush at the cuteness upon taking it, allowing him to continued eating ignoring the rumbling of the building from somewhere far off.

…..

After eating a few dozen cakes (he could have ate more, but once Ryohei, coming in to report the standoff standstill, saw the pile of plates that wasn't there before he left… Hayato, Yuni and Lambo left after the first cake was done… gave him a lecture on his health) and writing off the bill for the destruction, he went his way to the lab.

Once the auto-doors opened he was amazed in what was in the room since the last time he visited. Walls were literally drawers labeled the contents. The flame cycles were stripped of their outer exterior to reveal the newly improved model of engines; on the other side was the development of new box-weapons; Computers and monitors, ranging from small portable gadgets to larger than a wall, were blinking with pictures and notes; Jets, cars, robots, and other gadget plans left on a worktable. There was just so much to look at, yet he didn't find the two mechanics he had left this room to (Giannini was still making progress in his weapon making with his father, since so many complained of his failures).

"Oi, Shouichi-kun, Spanner-san, is the-" he was cut off by multiple clatters and curses with running footsteps followed by the closing of multiple doors. Curious by the hurried sound, he went around a large monitor to see the flustered red-head and the lollipop eater shoving something into a safe before turning with a plastered smile as if nothing had happened.

His brows turned to a frown as he looked at them suspiciously, "What were you two doing?"

"Eh? N-nothing at all T-Tsunayoshi-kun…" the nineteen-year-old Irie said nervously.

"Then why were you two frantically making noises when I spoke up?" he asked looking past them to the safe.

"W-we were just surprised, a-and thought you were the cow-brat…" Spanner explained in the same nervousness as he licked the home-made pops only to cringe at the elbow-nudge from the other, "B-because you still are in kid form, a-and you sounded a-a lot like him."

"Uh-huh, and the purple object that I so happened to see you two shove into the safe, wasn't the ten-year-bazooka," they both stiffened in the response confirming his intuition. He sighed and shook his head again, "Didn't I tell you two that tampering with the bazooka is now forbidden?"

"Yes," the two hung their head like children being scolded by their mother… which was strange since he was the one in the child's body at the moment.

"So," he started, massaging the migraine that was coming along, "How is it coming with _that_,"

"Let's just say, it's not that good," he frowned at the news as Shouichi motioned for a lone computer in the corner of the room, with several other brand known computers burnt or smoking like the one still on a table, "Every vaccine and software we try, we can't get anything out of that organization's database without that virus killing off the computer first. Whoever made it, it was made to kill immediately upon opening it that it wasn't designated to."

"This is the seventh computer it has fried," Spanner said opening the side frame to reveal the inside of black crisps of chips and wires, "As the rumors said, salvaging is impossible once the 'Black Baron' attacks. So there is no way we can find the location of the item in question."

"I see. Then it's a good thing that I planned an alliance with those detectives ahead of time. With this we can kill two birds with one stone."

"Detectives!" Shouichi exclaimed in wide eyes when he heard the word, blocking everything else out, "Tsunayoshi-kun, isn't that dangerous with them being part of the law and everything?! Adding that, you even asked us to find a MIA federal agent of the FBI?! This is madness!"

"Don't worry too much about it, Shouichi-kun. In fact, they would be grateful for the help," he replied over his shoulder as he left, "You can continue on your work now…" he exited the room but reentered to add the last warning, "But _**not**_ the bazooka!"

"Ugh… my stomach," the red head complained as he clenched his abdominal as he glared at his fellow mechanic and friend, "And all because you insisted on wanting to know the inner workings of the ten-year-bazooka."

"Calm down, Shouichi. At least we finished looking at it when he entered…" Spanner smiled then lifting a green-wrench shaped lollipop, "So calm down and try this green-tea lollipop, its good."

All Shouichi could do was groan at his misfortune.

….

After Tsuna left… which he wasn't sure, was a good thing since he had a feeling he was going to regret and haunt him… he made a beeline to the hallway that lead to Beika's street.

As expected, he found his Guardians waiting for him, except for two which was the loner and the misfit recovering from sedatives that the Sun Guardian had on hand when they went out of control.

Smiling at them they walked towards the doorway that led them out into a small multistory business complex on Beika's 2nd district, block 23. The Vongola bought the area immediately when a small apartment complex was burnt down a couple of months ago, built the complex with the constructed underground tunnel to the main base.

None of the workers that came in/out of the building paid any attention to the six of them as they suddenly appeared and left through the front door.

"This place is always refreshing," Takeshi said stretching out with a smile.

"An extreme place to train!" Ryohei agreed looking around then looking towards the child brunette, "Tsuna, since we are here and the meeting isn't until three hours, it's alright to start looking around right?"

"Yeah," Tsuna said with a smile, ignoring some of the strange looks some of the onlookers that passed by, "But don't cause a ruckus or be late for the meeting alright, Onii-chan?"

"Ha-ha, don't worry Tsuna, I'll be with him. We might go to the Beika Department store to check out the sports section. I heard they had a whole floor in there."

"THAT'S AN EXTREMELY GOOD IDEA, TAKESHI!" Ryohei yelled in excitement blaring out the eardrums of anyone near them.

"TSUNA SAID TO NOT CAUSE A RUCKUS, TURF TOP!" Hayato yelled in irritation, though it was not the same level as usual since he was still in child form.

"Ma-ma, Hayato, Ryohei is just excited to see the boxing equipment," Takeshi explained only to get the irritation switched to him.

"You have the same mentality as that idiot, baseball-idiot!"

"Alright, that's enough, and just goes you two," Tsuna stepped in-between looking at the miniature-bomber, "Hayato, you can come with me to the meeting area, since I have to confirm something."

"Hai, Jyuudaime!" the irritation left him completely, replaced with adoration and committed not before giving a glare to the two athletes, "You better get back in 3 hours and no later!"

"Don't worry!" Takeshi yelled over his shoulder as Ryohei started pumping his fists, walking towards the bus station.

"Bos- um- Tsuna-sama," Chrome caught herself, remembering the mental note of potential identity leaks.

"Yes, Chrome-chan," Tsuna looked towards the female mist.

"I think it's best that I go with them as well," she said looking on towards the two's receding form then looking down again, "Kyoko-chan, and Haru-chan told me there was a great clothing store in the same department and they want me to find a few things."

"That's a good idea. This way you can bring them back on time, since they always lose track in their passion for their sports."

"I want to go to!" Lambo exclaimed in interest, "They also have a great cake shop!"

"Stupid-cow, you have to stay around with us and-"

"No, that's a good idea as well," the brunette said brightening at the idea of cakes, "Make sure to bring some back to the meeting alright."

"Yes!" Lambo jumped and started to drag Chrome with him to the others.

"Jyuudaime…" Hayato trailed off, sweat-dropped at the enthusiasm in his boss's voice. He knew he saw the cake the maid brought in when he was teaching Lambo, but he didn't hear about the other two cakes that came in and were almost finished off after he left. Thankfully, Ryohei had told him about that.

"Yes?" Tsuna asked questioningly tilting his head.

"No… it's nothing…" he backed off on the subject knowing fully well that fighting the boss was a _very_ bad idea… especially when it came to sweets… he knew one person to blame, _"Damn that cow and his contagious sweet-tooth-needy tantrums."_

"Alright then, let's go!" the child brunette said with a smile and child-appearance he had, marching down the street towards their intended meeting making passer's pass by to think he was only a child on an imaginary mission. Hayato only followed after in slight degrading mood to keep up the same appearance, since he was made to work with when the first appearance of the case the Vongola is determined to close...

"_But, as long as I'm protecting Jyuudaime, then it's fine."_

…..

(TBC in next chapter)


	9. Complex Minds can't think Simple

**Chapter 9: Complex Minds can't think Simple**

Two faux formed kids were weary as they walked down the streets of the neighborhood, looking for any squealing, overly touchy, and… well anything that was over the top… group of girls. Within the first few minutes of walking towards their destination, Tsuna and Hayato were chased, cooed, squeezed by passing school girls making it impossible to even go past the two blocks without one being stopped. The young boss was almost ready to torch all of them after finding that forty minutes has passed before reaching the third block; unluckily (or luckily) for the girls, Hayato was observant and made a smoke bomb with a small dynamite giving them time for to dash into the neighborhood streets and recovering from the lack of stamina in their now small forms.

Tsuna cursed mentally and swore that when he gets back to the Vongola base, he was going to have a nice chat with his mechanics and technicians (three figures at the base felt a shiver go down their spine). This was their fault for messing with Lambo's purple bazooka in the first place, and he had a feeling that the damn contraption was being messed with as he thinks when he specifically told them **not** **to** when he left.

"_Maybe they will listen after I give them something else to think about,"_ he mentally laughed at that but cursed again when he realized that Reborn has really rubbed off of him.

Hayato was only watching the young boss out of his peripheral vision, but he knew that he was annoyed and was thinking of doing something that was not going to end well for anyone who was on his mind.

When they reached their destination of the Kudo residence, Tsuna's sadistic mind of different methods of punishing his trusted technicians/mechanics was pushed off into the far recesses of his mind as he tiptoed for the latch to the gate with success. The two of them moved for the door and rang the bell, waiting patiently when finally a sound of the bolt of the lock turning allowing the door to be open. A young man with neatly, light brown hair, and narrow eyes behind squared glasses as he looked down at the two children at the door. They waited until something clicked and brows rose in recognition.

"You're-"

"Looks like we caught up with you just in time before you left," Tsuna smiled up to the man cutting him off. He was wearing his turtleneck black shirt underneath a tanned suit jacket and darker brown pants as if he was ready to go out, "Do you mind letting us in, Subaru-san… that is your name as of current right?"

Okiya Subaru looked like he was hesitant but relented with a sigh letting them in without a comment. Once the two were fully thru the door it closed behind them, "How did you manage to find me this time?" Subaru's voice dropped its usual light tone to a striking familiar voice that Tsuna and Hayato were very much familiar with, "I was sure that I covered my tracks."

"I have some new technicians that we just hired a year ago. They hacked into your agency's mainframe to find some other info, but we were more surprised when we found info of you being _killed_."

"By the way, your security system sucks, so the techs and I strengthened it," the silverette said, "I'm surprised no one could enter that kind of firewall."

"Hayato, be nice. Nobody can be at genius level like the three of you. Anyways, Kyoya was not too happy to hear that and non-acceptant of the declaration. So he asked them to invent a sort-of voice fingerprinting program or something that they attached to the satellite system to scan all the frequencies. And low and behold we found you alive and currently residing here," Tsuna explained, "Any questions?"

"Why are you here exactly?" a piercing green eyes opened behind the glasses looking down coolly, "I doubt it's to say hello if you were hacking into the FBI. And what's with the chibi-form? I know the Vongola has futuristic tech, but I doubt you, the Don, would be subjugated as a test subject for them. Let alone your puppy, if he had a choice."

"What did you call me, bastard?" Hayato growled but Tsuna interjected immediately.

"Ah… well, this was a sort-of accident," the brunette laughed embarrassingly, "But you are right. I didn't just come here to just greet a friend;" his chocolate brown eyes hardened, "The Vongola is having issues with a certain black raven organization at the moment and would like to topple it for good. Lending a hand would be in your interest as well as a few innocents, don't you think? It's like killing several birds with one stone. I doubt you would pass up this opportunity to observe _us_ as well."

The other was silent allowing green eyes to observe the chocolate brown orbs for any other hidden meanings. Finding none he relaxed, "Fine, I'm in; but let me one thing clear: though the FBI is always looking into the Vongola, we realize that you are not a threat but an asset to keeping the peace. The head certainly thinks so, as do I, since every mess you made was cleaned up nicely and giving no problems to the government," he chuckled as he continued, remembering something else, "And, if I recall, he said for me to pass his thanks for catching the heinous group of human and drug traffickers that was causing problems. I, out of all the agents, seem to be most likely to run into one of you brats; especially the tonfa-wielding Cloud Guardian of yours."

"Those bastards had it coming anyways," Hayato murmured recalling the incident, "Nobody insults Jyuudaime when I'm present."

"Then it's settled," Tsuna clapped, closing the discussion, "We best get the place ready for our arriving company."

"Wait, you're doing a meeting here? In this house?" the adult blinked looking down to the child-formed-brunette who only nodded in response, "That's the worst idea yet! I don't own this house! And knowing your friends, they would demolish this place within seconds!"

"Oh, don't worry," Tsuna smiled though emitting a darker aura which made the Storm Guardian next to him flinch and step back, "They know when to never cross the line that I make." Subaru furrowed his brow in worry, contemplating if he should have said anything at all… because it looks like he had just opened a part of the sadistic character of the young boss.

Hayato was still inching away from the boss and looking slightly pale. If that is his reaction then it meant the threat was really bad…

'_Yeah, I shouldn't have said anything at all.'_

…

"Crap," Conan cursed quietly.

"Kudo, what is it?" Heiji whispered behind him and looked thru the peephole. The tanned teen widened at the sight of the remaining children of the Detective Boys talking amongst themselves as Ayumi continued to press the bell. He looked at the faux child in equally worried, "What do we do? Those kids sure'll follow if ya' go out there. And if we let them in, they'll ask a bunch of questions as to why KID is in the house."

"Why can't we go thru the back door and use the gate on the wall between yours and Hakase's house?" Kaito appeared in making both detectives jump up in surprised. The thief only smiled at his ninja skill success of sneaking up on the two.

"It would have if it wasn't closed shut permanently thanks to me seven years ago," Conan said rubbing the bridge of his brow. Both thief and Osakan detective looked at him in smirking expectancy for the story to share. He sighed, "Kaa-san graciously welded it shut. I was supposed to be grounded but snuck out and was playing a new game with Ran at Hakase's house. Now can we please figure out how to get out of here?" he urgently implied hearing the shouts of the worried Detective Boys calling out.

"How about the garage…?" Hakuba knelt next to them, strange as it was, "He does have a yellow Volkswagen beetle does he not? I see pictures on it on his fireplace."

"That door is broken too," Conan muttered quietly. Everyone blinked realizing that there were no more doorbells or shouting. Climbing up on the stool to look thru the peep-hole, he could see the lack of three children.

"Ahem," all eyes turned to Ai and the elder scientist giving them a weak smile, "I just called them; said that Hakase and I are out on a business run. If you guys are detectives, and an uncatchable thief, at least remember there are simpler ways to get them to leave."

"Oh…"

The others just had to look away in slight embarrassment at being told the obvious.

"Nice job, Ai-kun," the elder said then looked up at the clock on the far side of the wall, "I think all of you should be heading over to Shinichi's house, it's almost time for the meeting isn't it."

"Right," Conan sighed going back to grab his bag and out the door with the others. Agasa waved and wished them luck before setting off to work with his project and downhearted hopes of his scheduled lunch.

The short walk to the gate of the Kudo house was quick and they waited for Conan to turn his keys to open the door then walked in…

….

Sorry guys, of the OCC-ish of the characters and the short chapter. I seriously am sorry for dragging the meeting between the two crews so long. I guess I'm too detailed set into it. Anyways, if I get the time, and probably an inspiration, I may go back and change up this chapter to an upbeat one. If you guys wish to input on something I will see what I can do. Don't expect too much though because school is dragging me to the depths of paperwork hell.

Until next time! ~*FxF91*~


	10. Three (Unfortunate) Surprises

**Chapter 10: Three (Unfortunate) Surprises**

If there was anything that Conan was embarrassed about it would be because of two things: his mother's public frets and the humiliation of sitting seiza position in front of his friends/company as he receives a lecture. Any other day, he would have said the former; but it seems right now, the latter is more appropriate at this time. Belittling as it was he knew that it would happen sooner or later. It just never occurred to him it would be in this sort of predicament as Ai glared dangerously down at him (looking closely like an angered giant even in her faux-child appearance) with 'Okiya Subaru' not far besides him.

_**Several minutes ago…**_

They had arrived at the Kudo house, and entered through the doorway. It was then, that they met face to face with Subaru, Tsuna and Hayato hovering nearby. Conan was surprised to see that the pink haired man still there, but it was not as much as a surprise as it was to the others (excluding Kaito as he seemed to have known, like always).

Heiji and Saguru both blinked, not expecting someone besides the two kids that Conan had described. Ai was weary and very suspicious as she observed her 'test-subject' tense reaction.

Tsuna turned at them with an innocent smile upon seeing them. "I'm glad every one of you decided to come. Now all we need is for my friends to arrive and we can get started."

"I'm going to call and make sure that they didn't forget and still wandering through the mall," Hayato declared to Tsuna, pulling up his cell and wandered down the hall to the kitchen.

"As Hayato does that," the child-boss returned from his worried gaze to his Storm, who was now snapping at the unfortunate person on the other end of the phone ("You freakin'-sword-handling-idiot! What do you mean you lost track of that muscle-headed-idiot!?... You're in the freakin' same department are you not!?... Don't start laughing like this is a joke you bastard! Find him and the others and get to the rendezvous right now!"), "Why don't we have a few things cleared up so that no tension occurs between us."

Conan, understanding what the brunette was inferring, tensed feeling the gaze from the child chemist behind him.

"What do you mean by tension?" Ai coolly asked narrowing eyes tracing from the back of her 'test-subject' to the pinkette who seemed to have followed Conan's example and tried to avoid her gaze. She settled her gaze on her 'test-subject'. "Edogawa-kun…" she pushed dipping the name harshly with the underlying tone of demand.

Kaito, being more informed than he should be (much to the other's displeasure), hunkered down to the chibi-Tantei-kun's height and whispered his agreement, "You lost, Tantei-kun. It's best to spill your guts now before she eats you alive."

"I know that," Conan huffed back his eyes locking with Subaru's for his consent before looking behind him. He winced upon seeing the venomous stare of blue. Swallowing the clogging lump he coughed and explained to her and the other two teen detectives who and why Subaru, or the supposedly dead FBI agent Akai Shuichi, was actually residing in his home and why he didn't say anything about it.

….

Which led to the current predicament: Conan and Subaru/Akai, was seated, seiza position, in front of her, as the others watched the show further back.

And further, further back was Tsuna, trying to calm Hayato down on the other side of the room, still shouting insulting phrases after phrases at the Rain Guardian who was still on the other side of the line laughing them off. Not a single one seemed to stick to the other at all, running down the teen's ears like it was just water, and it was starting piss-off the Storm even more. But they were ignored since they knew nothing other than insults was being thrown with little effect. What was more interesting, were the events that were unfolding in front of them.

"This should be good," Kaito chuckled giddily as he watched his little rival while munching on another packet of popcorn.

"Seriously, Kuroba… where are you stashing all that junk food under?" Saguru asked not interested in the show. "It has barely been 29 minutes and 24 seconds since you ate the first pack."

"What does it matter, just watch 'time-keeper'," Heiji chided grabbing a handful earing a glare from the British teen.

"It was for your own safety Haibara," the child detective explained again, fidgeting under the bystanders and (mostly) Ai's.

"I am considered '_dead'_ to both the Black Org and the FBI," Akai answered coolly, his olive green dark bagged eyes, looking at her, "And since you refused the protection from Jodie, he…" pointing at Conan, which he glared at since it was placing more tinder under him to enlarge the angered flame already toasting him, "Suggested that I could provide it under a disguise and you unaware of what was going on."

"So," she glared at Conan, tensely looking back, "The whole 'anyone that is a Sherlock's fan can't be bad' comment was the excuse to have my late nee-chan's boyfriend a chance to protect me?"

"Ummm….Yes…?" he timidly answered back.

"If I didn't protect you, how would I face Akemi?" Ai glared at the 'supposed dead' FBI agent for a few minutes before sighing in resignation, not being able to fight back the determined gaze.

"Alright, you win," Conan sighed in relief. "But don't think I will not give you punishment for this, Edogawa-kun."

"Why just me!?" he snapped up.

"You came up with the plan, _**and**_ did it behind my back, _**without**_ my consent. So it is reasonable to place **all** the blame on you."

Conan was about to retort when the bell rang from the front. Hayato already red in the face ran out of the library and went to open the door. Tsuna only sighing and followed (the others trailing after) to make sure Hayato didn't start bombing the arrived company.

"WE ARE EXTREMELY HERE!" a voice bellowed from the first person that entered as everyone but Akai cover their ears. Ryohei's wrapped hands fisted towards the sky in a high cheer with a wide grin on his face.

"Yo, we finally arrived," Takashi greeted nonchalantly putting away the cell to his back pocket and readjusting the bag holding his katana strapped over his shoulder.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Hayato yelled in the same volume as the white headed teen.

"WE ARE EXTREMELY NOT!" the boxer retorted with a frown.

"YES YOU ARE YOU BOXING-IDIOT!" the silverette batted back in his child voice, "I TOLD YOU NO LATER THAN 3 HOURS! IT'S BEEN 3 HOURS AND TEN MINUTES! THAT MEANS YOU ARE LATE!"

"Aww, come on Haya-chan, that's not much…" the swordsman commented.

"AND YOU BASEBALL-IDIOT; DON'T START GIVING ME THE SAME GIRLISH NICKNAME LIKE THAT PINEAPPLE AND FREAKIN' UNDERSTAND THAT YOUR TARDINESS IS BECAUSE YOU LOST THIS IDIOT!" he pointed to the boxer.

"IT WAS AN EXTREME STORE," Ryohei, seeming not to understand what was being said was an insult adding fuel to the firing rage in the bomber.

The detectives, one thief, and scientist looked on at the spectacle not sure what to react. It was strange, even if two of the five members were kid form themselves, to see a child amongst them cursing like no tomorrow and holding his own against two adolescent teens (still Takeshi was laughing it off and Ryohei arguing back in more volume than needed as the child yelled just as much). Kaito seemed to be amused and watched with interest, still munching on popcorn when two other figures appeared at the doorway making him stop immediately.

"Ah, Chrome-san, it is good to see you again!" the thief greeted at the girl as she walked past the ongoing argument and bowed slightly when she was a feet away from the brunette boss.

"I'm sorry boss, I didn't mean to get carried away," she meekly said holding multiple clothing branded stores.

"That's okay, Chrome-chan," Tsuna chirped happily, "You had fun at least right?" She blushed and nodded.

"Tsuna-nii, look at all these sweets!" a nine-year-old boy wearing a cow printed shirt dashed to him, sparkling in delight with just as much bags that were from candy stores and cake shops.

"That's…. quite a lot, Lambo," he eyed the overfilled bags that could probably be from the whole stock in the store, "But remember you can't eat all of them on one day."

"Of course not… Some of it is for you!" Lambo smiled dropping the bags on the floor to retrieve one of them and dangle it in front of the brunette boss, "I even got you your favorite strawberry-short cheesecake!"

At that Tsuna went from cringing to absolutely happiness (everyone sweat-dropped) as he saw the bag containing his sweets, "Eh, really?! Let me-"

"Tsuna! No more sweets!" Ryohei cut in breaking off from his bantering and went straight to gathering all the bags from the boys despite their protest. His extreme and idiotic attitude earlier seemed non-existent, "As a doctor, I am not letting you eat anymore cakes for the rest of the week! Besides you had seven whole cakes before we left!"

"Wow, even I never consume that much before," Kaito, seated on a red armchair, whistled in amazement.

"That much was nothing," Hayato said still a little flustered by the tardiness of his companions as he stood next to the thief. "Two years ago he practically ate three-fifths of our bakery's pastries which is practically the same size as the library in here."

"That's not healthy at all..." Hakuba commented paling, as well as Ai, at the calculated number of sweet confections that could have been placed in a store, let alone a place that matched a warehouse.

"Are ya' kiddin'!" Heiji exclaimed, "Kazuha and nee-chan could never beat that even when we went to that cake buffet. That's a world record!"

"Haha, Tsuna's craving for sugar is probably because of the stress his stacks of paperwork he to constantly read and sign. If I remember correctly," Takashi thought back to the beginning of Tsuna's first term as the boss and recalled the papers overflowing in the office, "Five stacks, consisting of about a thousand each and he had to do it within a day. Every day after, another stack is added to that same amount."

All non-Mafioso's, stared wide eye in shock. That amount of paperwork was crazy. To think that even though it wasn't all legal businesses, the young boss had gone just as much documents as that as a normal corporation would have in two months.

"As I recall, most of those paperwork was bills to multiple cities after someone demolished them to the ground. And might I add that there are more than 10 stacks now?" the brunette commented loudly, somehow hearing over the berating of his Sun Guardian. Many of them flushed, Ryohei silencing after hearing that, and Akai had to shake his head in realizing that the kids he had met hadn't changed one bit.

Smiling at his victory, Tsuna walked towards the detective, plus scientist and magician, "I'm sorry guys but I have two more that need to arrive… so…"

"Kufufufu, there's no need to wait, Tsunayoshi-kun. I am here," a skin crawling presence made it-self known to all as mist accumulated in the corner. Conan almost… note almost… stepped back when he saw the familiar man with blue-ish long hair stepping out of nowhere. Ai blinked, and the others practically jumped upon seeing him and his odd eyes.

"Ah good, you're here Mukuro-kun," the child-boss greeted happily, but turned to see one of the guests had fallen over unconscious. Luckily, or unluckily to him, Hakuba caught the dark skinned teen before he had any major injuries. Ryohei rushed to their side to see if anything else happened, which could be a lot considering anyone can have their hearts stopped if surprised like that. Takashi laughed knowingly, understanding the same reasons. Lambo laughed in hysteria at seeing a grown man, even a detective, faint like a girl. Tsuna sighed, "But next time, try to not scare our guests will you…"

"Oya, oya, if a little illusion is enough to frighten such a man it must mean he isn't that great."

"Can it, pineapple," Hayato said back in argument, "Remember: they are civilians that don't know anything about the dying will flames, or their powers…"

Mukuro was going to comment for the name call but Chrome stepped tapping his arm and shook her head. He chuckled and patted her head, giving her a small kiss on her forehead, "I understand Nagi; But before apologizing… Tsunayoshi-kun." the brunette looked towards him as he pointed at the door with a smile, "I believe Kyoya has arrived… along with… some guests."

And just on cue, the door opened along with three familiar voices making Conan, Akai, Ai, and Kaito snap their heads towards the entrance.

"Alright we finally get to see the inside of the Eto house!"

"Thank you onii-san for letting us in!"

"Umm, don't you think Conan-kun and Haibara-san will get mad at us if they find out we went into this house when they told us not to?"

"So~ as long as they don't hear about it, it's fine!"

"Yeah! Ah, let's go into that room!"

And three pairs of running footsteps, and one slowly paced one came in… and stopped in their tracks.

Conan had to groan after seeing the three detective boys looking at him, Ai, and Tsuna and back again… _'Great, now we are in trouble…'_


End file.
